DONES ESPECIALES
by Makenna1069
Summary: Edward Masen se enfrenta a un mundo desconosido, descubre que poderes mentales los cuales le llevaran a conocer a personas como el diferentes, así es como entra ella en su vida.¿Qué poder tendra esta misteriosa chica? TODOS HUMANOS O CASI.
1. NUEVO HOGAR

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer.

El trabajo del pensamiento se parece a la perforación de un pozo: el agua es turbia al principio, mas luego se clarifica. Proverbio chino

Un joven veía la gran casa frente a él, este verano fue su turno, si turno o su mala suerte como lo veía él todavía estaba asustado, pues el verano hace dos años cuando solo tenia 15 años descubrió el don de su hermana, si don, o mejor dicho cuando varios lo notaron pues su hermana ya tenia un don podía ver el futuro, bueno mas bien podía tenia visiones, muy esporádicas por cierto, de las cuales él no estaba muy seguro, creía que era muestra de la gran imaginación de su melliza.

_Era tarde su ultima clase, estaba distraído mirando la puerta, esperando a su hermana la muy alegre y traviesa Alice ya tenia unos 10 minutos de comenzada la clase y de Alice ni señas, estaba preocupado, su hermana era muy sociable sabia actuar muy normal a pesar de se creía vidente, él le llamaba mas coincidencias pero para evitar discusiones le seguía el juego, a un así estaba preocupado y siguió así asta que llego la hora de la salida, camino a su auto evitando las miradas de todas esas chicas que lo acosaban, tal vez su hermana lo alcanzara ahí justo 2 minutos después vio a su hermana salir de la escuela pero no estaba bien él lo noto._

–_¡Alice! – llamo su atención para que se apurara y así lo hizo, la chica que corrió hacia su hermano sin darse cuanta que una camioneta llena de chicos estaba por atropellarla solo pudo serrar los ojos y dar un alarido de horror – ¡ALICE! –_

_Su hermano se quedo sin habla pues vio como la camioneta frenaba unos metros adelante y su hermana quedo parada el mismo sitio con los ojos serrados como esperando el impacto si Alice había atravesado la camioneta. Ninguno de los hermanos reaccionaron hasta que…_

– _FENOMENO – gritaron los chicos de la camioneta una y otra vez –FENOMENO– él chico corrió por ella la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta su auto para llevarla directo a casa, temblaba y podía ver el miedo y horror en los ojos de su hermana cada que sus miradas se cruzaban el trataba de brindar la mayor seguridad que podía_

– _Tranquila Alice todo va a estar bien lo prometo– _

_-tengo miedo ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué soy? – decía la joven entrecortadamente debido a lo sollozo que la invadían._

–_yo estoy, no sé que paso, pero pase lo que pase, eres mi hermanita ¿ok?, todo ira bien siempre justos enana.-_

_Fue el ultimo día que estuvo en e esa escuela y en esa ciudad y fue el ultimo día que vio, y a su hermana recordó como sus padres la tranquilizaron, unas llamadas por teléfono y una camioneta negra que solo alcanzo a ver desde la ventana de su habitación para después ver a su hermana subir a ella y partir._

Este verano dos años después del incidente de su hermana, fue su turno de demostrar su don.

-Edward- lo llamo Alice sacándolo de los recuerdos .estaba tal y como la recordaba tan distinta a él, si a pesar de ser su melliza, él era alto, ella era bajita, el de cabello cobrizo, ella de cabello negro, aunque sus rasgos eran parecidos, los dos de ojos verdes y piel blanca. Pero obviamente se equivocaba claro que había cambiado, su hermanita ya era todo una joven y muy hermosa señorita.

– Alice – respondió el abrazándola– como te he extrañado enana dos años sin verte.

– ¡ho! Edward estaba por ir a verlos ya tengo permitido salir a sabes– dijo con una mirada triste al igual que la del chico –pero no te preocupes ahora estamos juntos y mira como has cambiado te has puesto a un mas apuesto tenemos mucho de que hablar ven vallamos dentro– la pequeña guio al chico entraron a la mansión, Alice casi brincando de emoción jalando a un aturdido Edward.

Edward quedo asombrado con lo increíble casa antigua pero con toques modernos, aunque decir casa era quedarse corto aquello era una mansión inmensa, le encanto tal vez si podía vivir allí había mucho silencio nada de voces todo muy tranquilo solo por una suave melodía de música clásica que provenía de algún sitio cercano, cada vez estaba mas cómodo alguien compartía su gusto por la música clásica, había tanto silencio… se detuvo de repente, jalando la mano de su pequeña hermana haciendo que esta chocara contra el, al ya no poder jalarlo.

– ¿que sucede Edward estas bien? –

– Hay demasiado silencio – ella lo miro sin comprender –en mi cabeza no escucho nada–las facciones de su hermana formaron una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Debe ser el director, para relajarte un poco, sabe que no lo puedes controlar– Le dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa –ven te llevare con el para que estés mas tranquilo, él te explicara todo y después platicaremos de estos dos años. –

–ok – él seguía tenso. – vallamos-

Los jóvenes caminaron por un pasillo asta llegar a una puerta de madera muy hermosa con las insignias de un león y un escudo la pequeña llamo a la puerta aunque sabia que no era necesario ya los esperaban.

– Adelante– se oyó una voz desde dentro.

La chica abrió la puerta entro llevando a su hermano con ella que al parecer el silencio lo tensaba cada vez mas.

–hola Director. Cullen – saludo Alice con mucho entusiasmo a un hombre no mayor mas bien maduro, se notaban una cuantas canas en ese cabello rubio. – le presento a mi hermano Edward Masen–

–mucho gusto Edward– dijo el director tendiéndole la mano a la cual correspondió el joven aunque un poco inseguro– soy el director Carlisle Cullen y tranquilo solo estoy bloqueando las voces para que te sea mas sencillo concentrarte trata de relajarte.

–ok, tratare– respondió el joven cada vez mas tenso. – he… disculpe profesor pero como es que me bloquea

–¡ho! muy sencillo, como te imaginaras, tu y tu hermana no son los únicos con habilidades especiales, no estas solo Edward- respondió con una voz tranquila y conciliadora- hay jóvenes aquí que pueden leer la mente, o mover objetos con ella.

-¿como lo que yo hago? –

-No exactamente según tengo entendido tu escuchas las mentes sin proponértelo, los chicos que he visto tienen que tener contacto físico para eso- explico el hombre con el seño fruncido- también eres capas de mover objetos con la mente, y se tampoco controlas entrar en la mente de las personas digamos hablarles en su mente, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a controlar todo ello podrás controlar la telepatía y la telequinesia y sé que eso solo es la superficie de tus poderes. Concluyo con la confusión en cada lugar de su rostro.

-Entre ello ¿también entra el controlar las mentes de otros?- pregunto un tanto asustado no quería esa responsabilidad tan grande como controlar mentes

-¡ho! no, bueno no lo sabemos, pero si es así te ayudaremos a controlarlos.

-Y ¿como es que esta bloqueando los pensamientos?- se notaba que era muy curioso el joven, cosa que causo que el director sonriera, una curiosidad innata de un lector de mentes, con todo la información disponible en sus manos o mejor dicho en la mente.

-Eso no lo estoy haciendo yo, es un estudiante- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a Alice- te dejara que te relajes estos días, de echo solo esta creando un campo mental en ti, no queremos problemas de indiscreción será asta que aprendas a bloquear los pensamientos o a ignorarlos.

–Esta bien – se comenzaba a relajar por lo menos ya sabia de donde venia el silencio o más o menos de donde y el director era muy amable.

– mañana conocerás a tus profesores son personas muy capaces llevaras las mismas materias que en el instituto solo cambiaras algunas y por las tardes tendrás entrenamiento por ahora solo será mental después será físico. Tu hermana te explicara todo con más detalle y te enseñara tu habitación. –

–ok gracias por todo director. – se despidió el joven

– no tienes nada que agradecer, y mucho gusto espero que te sientas a gusto y que te adaptes pronto créeme lo que te sucede no es lo mas difícil que ay en cuanto lo controles todo ira mejor. Alice lleva a tu hermano a su habitación y dale todos los horarios pídelos a Esme.

–claro Director asta luego, vamos Edward tenemos que ponerte cómodo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde habían quedado las maletas de Edward, cuando justo entraba un chico grande, enorme, de cabello negro y rizado y ojos miel muy musculoso y risueño.

–Hola Emmett– saludo la pequeña Alice– ¿donde andabas he?

–Hola enana solo fui a dar un paseo-– dijo muy risueño– ¿quien es?– decía mientras apuntaba a Edward con el dedo.

– Mi mellizo– contesto la aludida con una gran sonrisa –Edward él es Emmett McCarty–

–Mucho gusto Edward Masen– contesto de forma educada estirando la mano.

–Hola amigo– dijo el grandulón apretándole la mano a lo cual Edward hizo una mueca de dolor– tengo súper fuerza y controlo el agua y ¿tu?

–he…– el chico se sintió incomodo con la pregunta, como si le preguntaransi tenia una enfermedad contagiosa, en cambio el joven que tenia delante parecía que le había preguntado su color favorito.

–no molestes a mi hermano, Rock, es telepata y telequinesico así que yo que tu no lo molestaría. –

El chico sonrío de forma traviesa, y golpeo su hombro de forma amistosa, se sintió muy bien, fue cuando comprendió que sus poderes no eran algo malo, entonces que ese chico le preguntara así como así sobre sus poderes no significada nada, ni tenia por que sentirse incomodo

–Haber ¿Qué estoy pensando?- pregunto el grandulón, mientras ponía una cara risueña y un tanto tonta.

-¡Gracias a dios! ELLA le puso un campo para bloquear los pensamientos, así mi hermano no tiene que escuchar tus obscenos pensamientos y…–

–Con esa cara es obvio que piensas en una chica– rio Edward interrumpiendo la discusión pero su semblante cambio a serio –y mas te vale que no sea con mi hermana– amenazo el chico los tres se estremecieron ante esa posibilidad.

– ¡Iuhg! Edward no digas tonterías, mejor ven busquemos a Esme– la chica cambio su cara por un puchero adorable dirigido al grandulón –Emmy subirías las maletas de mi hermano por favor su habitación es la que queda al final del pasillo del tercer piso ¿si?– el grandulón no se pudo resistor a esa carita.

–Ok enana– miro a Edward –te compadezco amigo-dijo de forma dramática– haber vivido 15 años con esta manipuladora a de haber sido difícil– termino con una gran sonrisa.

–Ni te imaginas– contesto este con una sonrisa igual de grande cada ves se sentía mas a gusto –solo bromeaba Alice– dijo al ver la cara de su hermana –mejor vayamos por mi horario.

– ok ven, Esme debe estar en la cocina, ella es la esposa del director y encargada de los horarios, se desayuna de siete a ocho, a las ocho treinta comienzan las clases la comida en de una a dos y media y la cena a las de ocho a nueve si quieres algo entre comidas o después de la horas tendrás que preparártelo tu.–

– ¿son muchos los chicos aquí? Ya sabes para saber si se acaba pronto la comida – pregunto el chico sonriente cada ves se notaba mas relajado.

–somos como unos treinta pero conque llegues antes que Emmett seguro encuentras comida – rio la chica- hola Esme – saludo Alice cuando vieron a la señora de un cuarenta años de cabello color caramelo muy hermosa.

–Hola pequeña, vaya tu debes se Edward ¿no es así?, Soy Esme Cullen bienvenido a la familia cariño–

–Muchas gracias – aquella mujer era muy maternal.

–tu horario lo he deje en tu habitación, Alice llévalo debe estar muy agotado por el viaje en la cena nos vemos cariño.

–gracias

–ven Edward tu habitación esta en el tercer piso de echo las de los grandes están ahí. La primera planta es la escuela el segundo piso es para los mas jóvenes, el sótano son las aulas de entrenamiento entre otras cosas, y afuera hay canchas etc. Etc. Ya iras conociendo la mansión poco a poco–

Subieron dos tantos de escaleras asta el tercer piso, toda la mansión era fabulosa antigua en la decoración pero moderna en tecnología, se empezó a escuchar ruidos de música y televisión con forme subían

–así en el piso de abajo esta la biblioteca, el salón de música y el de danza. Por si quieres tocar el piano las paredes de los tres son insonoras para no molestar–

–genial, eso es muy bueno así que ¿sigues practicando hermanita? –

–Claro aunque no soy la única– cuan llegaron a la tercera planta empezó a señalar habitaciones diciendo nombres. – Y esta es tu habitación- dijo frente a la ultima puerta del pasillo mientras la abría, él entro mientras su hermana se quedo en el marco recarga era una habitación muy grande y decorada con tonos azules tenia una vista hermosa de todo el jardín de la mansión además de un balcón lateral a él le encanto.

-–hola- reconoció la voz de Emmett – ahí vienen los chicos para conocer a el hermano de campanita aunque tal vez alguien falte este creo que se mojo un poquito–

–La mojaste, no puedo creerlo.

–Fue un accidente estaba entrenando y ella se atravesó todavía no controla el nuevo detesta eso no te imaginas apareció en tutu justo en medio de mi chorro de agua fue genial– decía el chico carcajeándose.

–y ahora ¿que sucedió? – Pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules de compleción robusta pero no tanto como la del risueño –ho mucho gusto soy Jasper Whitlock– saludo el chico con una gran sonrisa que le dio mucha paz–

–un placer Jasper, soy Edward – la risa de Emmett fue gigantesca que mas bien era un gran carcajada.

–va a ser educado hasta que se entere que eres su cuñado– Edward se quedo en shock además de que se empezó a sentir nervioso y molesto por supuesto.

–EMMETT– gritaron tres voces después –jazz concéntrate– siguió la tercera voz que correspondía a una chica rubia hermosa, de ojos azules parecía una modelo, de verdad muy guapa que le dio un gran golpe en la nuca a Emmett.

–Oh si claro– respondió Jasper y comenzó a sentirse mucha calma y tranquilidad Edward no entendía lo que pasaba pero no podía sentirse enojado.

– ¿Qué significa eso Alice? –

–he…

–tranquilo Edward es solo que campanita sale con Jazz pero tranquilo esta mas que advertido si le se pasa con algo no quieres que se enoje ELLA ¿verdad Jasper? – Dijo con una sonrisa de burla la chica, cuando observo de nuevo a Edward cambio su mueca por una de disculpa – oh lo siento soy Rosalie Hale.

–un placer– respondió como todo caballero– Edward Masen.

–luego te explico todo hermanito, no quería que te enteraras a si por el menso de Emmett y pues ellos son mis amigo mas cercanos y mi novio aunque falta alguien que debe estar cambiándose. –

– ¿por qué? – pregunto Rosalie

– Emmett la mojo, así que debe estar allí cambiándose– dijo Alice señalando la puerta de enfrente eso confundió a Edward no había visto a nadie entrar en esa puerta ni tampoco se encontraron a nadie en el camino en que momento entro tal vez es invisible pensó.

– ¿que poder tienes Edward? – Pregunto la rubia –no quiero ser indiscreta pero ya sabes

–no te preocupes soy telepata y también soy telequinesico–

–¿no puedes controlar la mente? – pregunto Jasper

–he no y ¿ustedes que poderes tienen? –

– yo puedo controlar emociones además aunque también soy un genio de las computadoras ya te imaginaras, si necesitar jaquear algo o crear una vida falsa yo puedo con eso de echo las personas que estamos aquí no existimos ante el gobierno o nuestros registros han sido formateados solo somos estudiante genios que necesitan una educación mas avanzada, excepto Emmett claro no cumple con el requisito de Genio–todos rompieron en risas

–yo controlo el fuego– dijo la rubia muy orgullosa

– es increíble y pensar que yo solo leo mentes y muevo cosas.

– ¿De que hablas? tener poderes mentales es lo mejor– Dijo una vos femenina desde la puerta –la mente es lo mas poderoso, la mente no tiene limites– para Edward era la vos mas hermosa que hubiera escuchado –aunque claro tal ves el limite una mente sea otra mas fuerte.

Y con eso se fue

– ¿quién es ella? – Solo logro pronunciar Edward mientras guardaba en su memoria la imagen de esa hermosa chica aun mas hermosa que la rubia o su hermana a un mas hermosa que la chica que lo engaño, si con esos ojos grises y esa piel blanca, el cabello caoba, donde ya se notaba seco, era un ángel además de inteligente tal vez tenia alas por eso estaba allí y era un verdadero ángel los dedos de su hermana chasqueando en su cara lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

–su nombre es Isabella Swan, y creo que mi próxima cuñada le agradaste tal ves hay algo en tu mente que le gusto– dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

– ¡¿Qué? – Pregunto el chico alterado y ruborizado como – ¿ella lee las mentes?– casi grito, no podía creer que fuera posible la ella se dio cuenta que le encanto, estaba muy avergonzado. Las risas a su alrededor fueron increíblemente fuertes.

–Deberías ver tu cara– decía Emmett mientras sostenía su abdomen.

–Lo siento Edward es que no ella no lee las mentes pero es obvio que te gusto, ¿que pensabas que te asustaste tanto?– hablo la pequeña de forma entrecortada por la risa- ya, ya mejor acomodemos las cosas mientras nos ponemos al corriente de estos dos años –

–ok que quieres saber – totalmente dispuesto a cambiar de tema

–para empezar lo mas difícil como es que surgieron tus poderes, lamento no haber estado ahí como tu estuviste para mi – le dijo su hermana con una cara triste.


	2. Conociendo

Edward miro a su hermana con un sonrisa triste, pues la verdad es que si la necesito fue difícil cuando empezó a escuchar voces en su mente, y fue aun peor cuan las cosas se movieron sumado a sus dramas románticos si fue difícil y lo que aun le esperaba.

-pues no te mentiré me conoces demasiado no podría, si fue difícil yo no pasaba la mejor etapa en lo que respecta al amor- dijo el chico sin apenarse pues si él se enteraba de las intimidades por que no ser reciproco- estaba saliendo con una chica su nombre es Tanya yo creí que estaba enamorado pero solo fue un capricho, después de tu accidente Alice, pues nos mudamos a New York, fue donde la conocí , hace como seis meses empecé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza creí que me estaba volviendo loco, poco a poco las voces eran mas frecuentes y mas altas fue difícil hasta el día que todo estallo

_Para Edward era un día especial pues pensaba dar el siguiente paso en la relación con su novia él quería comprometerse con ella para que algún día se casaran, Ella era lo que muchos chicos querían cariñosa y muy guapa, sus amigos lo envidiaban y a el le gustaba presumir que tenia a la chica mas deseada del instituto aunque nunca sintió celos de ella, eran muy joven acababa de cumplir 17 años era su vecina vivía en el departamento de arriba, esperaba darle un sorpresa ya que se supone que él no estaría, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando un gran dolor de cabeza lo ataco y de nuevo la voces pero esta vez parecía que gritaran era demasiado fuerte_

_Sostuvo su cabeza y evito no gritar se trato de concentrar y entonces solo escucho dos voces una muy parecida a la de su novia además de que veía lo que ella miraba, un tipo apareció frente a él mejor dicho frente a Tanya y la beso escuchaba los pensamientos alegres y lujuriosos de ambos, se deseaban ya no pudo mas y regreso a su departamento se concentro en la mente de sus padres que estaban ahí_

_-que sucede Edward no esta Tanya –pregunto su madre para después agregar en su mente- "espero que sea así esa chica no me agrada"_

_-ya terminamos mamá- aseguro Edward pero justo en ese momento comenzó otro dolor a un mas fuerte y muchas voces demasiada el chico se tiro y se sostuvo su cabeza- los voces has que se callen – decía el chico mientras continuaba en el suelo y escucha las mentes preguntándose a que voces se refería y de pronto las cosa se comenzaron a mover a levitar sus padres se asustaron mucho pero entendieron que al igual que con Alice, Edward tenia un Don._

"_tranquilo Edward ya pasara debe ser tu don, relájate hijo" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia_

-…y por eso llegue aquí mis padres le hablaron al Director y heme aquí.

-y la tipa esa, ¿que paso con ella?-Alice estaba molesta-

-tranquila Alice- Jasper tenia el seño fruncido

-la termine, no me dolió como creí que dolería por eso sé que no la ame tal vez la quise pero no la ame, además a de estar feliz con su nuevo novio y que yo halla desaparecido como eso de oír mentes no lo podía evitar, me concentre y logre escuchar que solo me buscaba por mi dinero y por el nombre, pero creo que ese tipo la supo comprar mejor el tonto si le mostro sus cuentas bancarias si supiera… que es un empleado de mi papa.- termino con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Cómo que es un empleado de tu papá?- pregunto Emmett

-Este si chicos he…- Alice se veía nerviosa- pues verán… si mi familia verán …

-pues para que más, mis padres son los dueños de la compañía . ¿Alice no les habías dicho?- pregunto Edward confundido y aun mas a la risa de Emmett.

-¿de que te ríes?- pregunto Rosalie

-los hijo de las dos familias más ricas del país son unos fenómenos- dijo divertido- pero ser fenómeno es genial – termino con una gran sonrisa

-lo siento chicos por no decirles pero a mi al igual que a ELLA me importa poco el dinero, solo soy yo Alice la chica que atraviesa muros y ve el futuro nada Extraordinario- termino risueña

-si tú lo dices -dijo Rosalie- sabes que cuando se llega aquí no importa el pasado solo el futuro.

Edward se sintió bien con eso no importaba lo que sucedió sino lo que sucederá, y se sentía tan tranquilo pero a la vez un tanto ansioso demasiada paz era un tanto confusa.

- es raro ahora este silencio creo que prefiero escuchar las voces a familiarizarme

-¿tu poder es intermitente, aparece cuando quiere?- pregunto Jasper nervioso pues no sabia si su cuñado lo aceptaba.

-no es eso, es que los han bloqueado-explico Alice- pero según me he enterado en 2 minutos te quitaran el escudo así que prepárate.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Edward extrañado por la seguridad de su hermana

-El director a tomado la decisión así que puedo saber lo que sucederá, así es como funcionan mis visiones, el futuro esta en función de las decisiones, si no eliges alguna opción que haya en tu camino no podre conocer tu futuro. Y aquí se va el escudo.

Edward lo sintió de inmediato todos las voces en su cabeza y dolor aunque cada vez menor intensidad.

-¿quien me estaba bloqueando? -Pregunto de pronto Edward para tratar de dejar las voces como ruido ambiental.

-¿Cómo sientes el cambio Edd?- Alice claramente nerviosa, fue cuando empezó a sentir tranquilidad, cosa que le ayudo a concentrarse.

-creo que puedo controlarlo solo que no pedo leer sus mentes todo es demasiado ruido muchas voces a la vez.

Entre charlas de los avances de Alice y el tema de Jasper acomodaron todo lo de sus maletas

-ojala pronto puedas controlar la telequinesis tal vez así puedas ir por una soda sin levantarte o me ayudes en alguna broma- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa juguetona

-no lo creo Emm aun así puedo mover las cosas no lo aprovecharía en una soda.

-¡ho pues! que uno es flojito, lo bueno es que no te negaste con lo de las bromas.

-ya mejor bajemos a comer antes de que se te ocurra una broma y terminemos en problemas-dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos fueron al comedor que parecía mas una cafetería de escuela, habida varias mesas, aun que con la gran diferencia que estas mesas eran elegantes como todo en la mansión con un estilo antiguo pero acogedor, eso no llamo la atención de Edward, sino los chicos, todos se veían tan normales o mas bien se veían cómodos a pesar de alguno ser demasiado alto o tener el cabello color verde o ser de color verde nada de eso parecía importar.

-ven Edward vallamos por comida-lo llamo Alice se dirigieron a una mesa con una gran variedad de platillos en donde Esme llevaba mas puré de papa- Hola Esme no as visto a…- Alice no termino de hablar por que Esme la interrumpió

-Si cariño debe estar entrenando tratando de dominar el nuevo comió rápido y se fue, quiere dominarlo rápido para evitar que la mojen o que aparezca en el polo norte- dijo con una mirada severa hacia Emmett el cual reía.

-¿tu lees mentes? – al ver la cara de confusión de Esme, Edward prefirió acláralo- Es que Alice no te dijo a quien buscaba y tu respondiste….

-ho cariño, no yo no leo mentes solo es que los conozco muy bien, pero es mejor que se apuren vayan a comer disfruten la cena queridos y se duermen temprano nada de bromas de bienvenida escuchaste Emmett, mantén los ojos abiertos Edward.

-vallamos a sentarnos chicos que me muero de hambre- el grandulón la mayoría del tiempo tenia hambre- antes de que Esme me castigue y eso que ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido una broma.

Edward escucho de su hermana como es que ya dominaba sus visiones así como hacerse intangible ella, las cosas así como a otras personas pero entonces surgió una duda que sucede cuando ya logras controlar todo esto y así le pregunto a su hermana

-pues algunos han hecho su vida normal sus poderes no eran complicados no se cosas no peligrosas y se comprometen a no utilizarlos de forma egoísta, otros se quedan aquí para enseñar a los nuevos, mañana conocerás a los profesores y sabrás de lo que te hablo, también esta La Guardia ya sabes para ayudar con alguien que se haya salido del redil, como en los comics que los llaman villanos.

-¿es enserio?- pregunto ante la mirada solemne de su hermana acaso ¿eran algo así como súper héroes?

-si, no todos ocupan sus dones para cosa buenas, nosotros queremos ser parte de la guardia y ayudar o evitar lo negativo, Queremos ser guardianes.

- y ¿solo así? los que tengan los mejores poderes son de la guardia-

-no también hay que saber luchar, escapar en fin estar preparado para todo – respondió Jasper emocionado – he lo siento quería ser soldado esto es lo mas parecido, me emociono.

-genial golpear a los malos yo quiero ir, es que ya sabes yo soy todo físico, asta mis chorros de agua son fuertes.- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

-suena interesante e increíble– susurro Edward el resto de la cena parecía distraído no participo en la platica con los chicos, no presto mucha atención se concentro en dejar los pensamientos como zumbidos y elegir uno solo y cuando por fin lo logro la cena ya estaba terminado, se despidió de los chicos y fue a su habitación, e intento dormir pero los pensamientos y los sueños no se lo permitieron así que decidió buscar la sala de música que le había dicho su hermana quería despejar la mente.

Bajo asta la primara planta y camino por los pasillos cuando percibió una sutil música, era clásica siguió el sonido llego hasta una salón de espejos y se detuvo en la puerta semi-abierta sin que lo notara, la hermosa bailarina, era ella Isabella bailando como un ángel, quedo hipnotizado con la belleza frente a sus ojos en ese tutu azul con el cabello recogido girando de forma grácil con una sonrisa en los labios, sin duda fue lo mas bello que había visto en su vida.

Cuando la música paro, ella se percato de la presencia de Edward el cual se sintió nervioso, pero ¿desde cuando él era penoso? Si, sabía la respuesta desde que conoció a Isabella Swan.

Esos ojos grises se conectaron con los verdes de él, ella se sonrojo fue cuando Edward se decidió a hablar.

-lamento interrumpir he… yo no podía dormir demasiado ruido- dijo señalándose la cabeza – he no me he presentado soy Edward Masen- dijo extendiendo la mano la cual la chica no se percato o tal vez no quiso notar así que el la bajo.

- Isabella Swan, perdón por lo de la tarde pero no debes subestimarte, además no he tenido un muy buen día- su comentario le fue reconfortante para Edward pues ahí no era un fenómeno más, si no mas bien solo un chico mas, ahí era normal.

La vos de ella era dulce y suave.

-gracias, bailas muy bonito, bueno tu eres muy bonita- por fin salió su lado galante empezaba a creer que su confianza ya había muerto, la joven se ruborizo aun mas- y tu sonrojó es encantador.

-lo mas seguro es que no tengas buena vista- refuto ella.

-no lo creo…

-he… ¿que hacías por aquí? ¿Te perdiste?- Cambio el tema evidentemente nerviosa

-solo caminaba, ya te lo dije demasiado ruido- dijo señalándose la cabeza de nuevo- pero te dejo para que sigas practicando- la joven asintió- asta mañana Isabella.

-hasta mañana Edward.

Estaba por subir las escaleras para regresar a su habitación cuando… silencio otra vez

regreso para preguntarle a Isabella si ella sabia algo, pero cuando llego al salón de baile no había nadie, subió a su habitación pero vio luz debajo de la puerta de su vecina, ¿como llego a su habitación?

Cual seria su poder ya deseaba controlar su don para concentrarse en un pensamiento y poder leerlo, mas bien, leer la mente de ella ¿Por qué sus sonrojos?, tal vez… no sabia que pensar pero con ese silencio pudo pensar en mucha cosas se le escaparon.

Por ejemplo ¿a quien se referían con ELLA los chico?, ¿quien era el o la que bloqueaba los pensamiento? , además Alice dijo que le había agradado a Isabella acaso ¿tendría una oportunidad con ella? era muy bella pero quería conocerla, saber sus gustos, sus aversiones, sus sueños, ¿quería ser ella de la guardia?, la guardia, ¿le gustaría a él ser parte de la guardia? y que pasaba si él quería estudiar una carrera y hacer una vida normal, su futuro era un misterio ahora pero esperaba que pronto todo callera en su lugar. Pero a pesar de sus dudas se sentía tranquilo encontró un lugar donde no era señalado y estaba con su hermana y al parecer nuevos amigos además el ángel del cuarto de enfrente.

Isabella Swan, la hermosura de ojos grises, misteriosa y tímida, de sonrojos adorables y figura exquisita, además una bailarina debía ser culta, alguien que sin duda quería conquistar y la cual ya lo había conquistado.


	3. ACCION

Capitulo 3:

Alice despertó muy temprano aun se sentía eufórica de que su hermano estuviera con ella, decidió revisar el futuro de su hermano como le iría en su primer día de clases, soltó una risita al ver a su hermano correr y llegar tarde a su primera clase. Se levanto se miro en el espejo y con una gran sonrisa decido hacerle un favor a su hermano favorito, aunque hay que señalar que es su único hermano.

Así que decidió tomar su despertador ajustar la alarma cinco minutos después, salió de su habitación y se paro en frente a la puerta de Edward, la atravesó se acercó a su hermano, coloco el despertador junto a la cabeza de su victima y regreso al pasillo, espero dos minutos mas metió de la cabeza otra vez por puerta, sonrió traviesamente mientras veía justo cuando el despertador sonaba asustando a Edward el cual callo de la cama de bruces contra el suelo, Alice echo una carcajada y salió corriendo a hacia su habitación.

Carcajada por su puesto que Edward reconoció de inmediato, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo trastabillando con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas fue hacia la puerta de su cuarto

-ALICE- se escucho la voz de Edward mientras salía al pasillo- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

-¡bienvenido Edward!- grito la chica cuando se encerró en su habitación.

Así fue el primer despertar de Edward en el instituto para jóvenes dotados, después de regresar a su habitación y ponerle seguro a la puerta, lo cual no tenia sentido ya que a su hermana no la detenía una puerta para entrar en su habitación, se acercó a su cama y recogió el despertador rosa de la pequeña bromista, miro la hora faltaba media hora para el desayuno, se dispuso arreglarse una sonrisa bailaba en sus Labios tenia mucho que no despertaba con alguna broma de Alice debió haberlo previsto.

Cuando se encontró presentable, Bajo al comedor donde los chicos ya estaban desayunando, el solo tomo un poco de jugo, estaba nervioso no sabía que esperar de su primer día, se sentó entre Emmett y su hermana.

-¿listo para el primer día Eddy? – dijo Emmett antes de llenarse la boca con huevos

-creo que si ¿Cómo es el primer día?- se golpeo mentalmente por haber preguntado eso sin duda se notaba su nerviosismo parecía que era su primer día en el jardín de niños, muy asustado.

-he no te preocupes el poder del director tiene el don de curar así que no morirás, sobrevivirás- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa malvada.

- tranquilo Edward solo es un cambio de escuela, no te preocupes nadie te va a morder, o eso espero- continuo Rosalie dándole una sonrisa condecediente.

Edward no supo si era verdad o solo broma pero nadie definitivamente no lo tranquilizo, Alice decidio molestar un poco a su hermano cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué tal tu primer despertar en tu nuevo hogar Eddy?- dijo Alice con inocente

-que graciosa Alice, pero me vengare- respondió quitándole una fresa del plato de Alice- y no me llames Eddy, no soy un niño.

-¡oye! Esa era Mi fresa- Jasper le puso otra en su plato y le froto el brazo, esa era la fruta favorita de Alice.- además te hice un favor si no te despertaba, hubieras llegado tarde a clases y sin desayunar, ¡hermano mal agradecido!.

- te daría las gracias, sí no me doliera la cara por el golpe.

-¿Quéf hifiste enana?- pregunto Emmett con la boca llena de fruta que apenas y se le entendió. A lo cual Rosalie, lo veía con una expresión de asco y a la vez divertida.

- solo una pequeña bromita de bienvenida-respondió la aludida, a lo cual el cobrizo bufo, Alice conto con detalle la broma.

-no se vale enana, esas bromas se comparten- regaño Emmett con un falsa indignación

-claro lo tengo grabado, fue Tan gracioso cuando callo al suelo.

-cállate enana, ya veras cuando logre controlar mi poder no abra quien te salve, así que dejen de molestar, y apúrense que debemos ir a clases solo faltan cinco minutos.

-ya, Edward y no es verdad lo del video no tiene nada- lo tranquilizo Jasper.

Terminaron su desayuno lo más pronto posible, Alice le explico a Edward que todos estaban en una misma clase así que tomarían las clases juntos, la primera clase fue Literatura impartida por el Director Cullen. Edward no pudo evitar admirar el salón de literatura, era más parecido a un salón de lectura que a un aula de clases, las paredes eran cubiertas por libreros repletos de los ejemplares tanto antiguos como nuevos, la estancia era elegante y cómoda, en lugar de butacas había sillones cómodos, un ambiente muy tranquilo, como se notaba era la personalidad del director.

El director se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la clase, se levanto de su asiento.

– Buenos días jóvenes, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro de la familia, Edward Masen espero que lo traten bien– todos los chicos se voltearon a mirarlo a lo cual el solo atino a levantar la cabeza y mirar al frente.- bien comencemos hoy comenzaremos con un clási…– el hombre no pudo continuar pues a su lado apareció un chica el Director trastabillo por el susto y termino cayendo a al sillón donde se encontraba antes de iniciar la clase, tomándose el pecho y mirando divertido a la chica que seguía de pie.

-lo lamento Director, no quería llegar tarde pensé que aun…

-esta bien Isabella, solo no se vuelva a repetir, te disculpo por que sé que estabas con el profesor Eleazar.- Carlisle mostraba mucha paciencia- ahora toma asiento por favor, ha... y la próxima vez usa la puerta, que no se si mi don me salvaría de un paro cardiaco y no quiero comprobarlo- termino con una sonrisa comprensiva. Seguida por risitas ahogadas de el resto de la clase a lo cual la chica se sonrojó.

-lo siento.- Isabella camino a su sillón habitual justo al lado del chico de cabellos cobrizos, él cual le sonrió, ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela aunque la suya fue tímida, lo que ese chico le hacia sentir la asustaba, nunca se ponía tan nerviosa, trato de concentrarse en la clase pero no pudo, era difícil que un tema demasiado conocido como era en ese momento era Romeo y Julieta, la atrajera lo suficiente como para no notar las miradas de las chicas le lanzaban a su compañero de alado.

Se lo comían con la mirada, decidió mirar hacia otro lado y se encontró con esa mirada verde que la hechizaba. Tanto que se olvido de todo, olvido el escudo mental en Edward.

Edward estaba feliz, Isabella estaba a su lado, el solo podía mirarla, ella giro y de nuevo se perdió en esos ojos grises tal cálidos. Ninguno podía apartar la mirada, pero su momento fue interrumpido por las voces mentales que invadieron su cabeza provocándole un dolor tremendo de cabeza.

Edward sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y cerro los ojos en un intento de concentrarse

-lo siento- le dijo la dulce vos de la chica, las voces se fueron tan rápido como llegaron y el dolor aminoro, fue como si la vos dulce de Isabella fue su analgésico y sabría que se aria dependiente a esa droga.

Isabella miro al director el cual le devolvió la mirada interrogante a lo cual la chica solo negó con la cabeza, después del suceso ambos decidieron mirar al frente y tratar de prestar atención a Carlisle o eso fue lo que pretendían, pues ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de estar pendiente uno del otro, Edward no sabia por que estaba disculpándose lo cual lo tenia muy confundido.

También estaba sorprendido ella apareció de la nada en mitad de la clase, fue sorprendente aunque también gracioso.

Cuando la clase término de inmediato los chicos los abordaron, Edward se dio cuenta de que ella era parte del grupo de amigos de su hermana, ¿entonces por qué casi no estaba con ellos? Se preguntaba Edward, las clases continuaron el chico cada vez se frustraba mas ante el echo de no haber podido hablar con su ángel en ninguna clase, cuando las clases terminaron ya conocía al resto del grupo, la hostigarte Jessica, el libidinoso Mike, la comprensiva Ángela, el tranquilo Ben, la envidiosa Laurent, el engreído Tayler, y el tímido Erick.

Sin duda de todo un poco, aunque no se entero de sus dones, le parecía una indiscreción preguntarlos, y al él tampoco se lo preguntaron, noto como Isabella convivía con todos, era como esas chicas populares de las películas, excepto que sin el egoísmo y la sobrevaloración de su persona, era humilde, respetuosa, amable hasta con las chicas que no la miraban del todo bien.

Sin duda un ángel, y por lo que podía ver no era el único que lo notaba, en todas las clases Erick, Mike y Tayler trataban de llamar su atención, o lo fulminaban con la mirada por las sonrisas que ella le correspondía aunque siempre eran tímidas.

camino cabizbajo hacia el comedor, seguía sin poder creer que no pudo conversar con ella, las clases no estuvieron mal, o al menos lo poco que se pudo concentrar en ellas, fueron normal literatura, física, biología, matemáticas, química etc., etc., etc.

Cuando termino de elegir su comida –la cual si era generosa a comparación con su desayuno – se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos, solo unos segundos después de que sentarse la silla de al lado fue movida, por su ángel personal, se armó de valor y decido actuar lo más relajado posible, ninguna chica antes lo había puesto nervioso, asta ahora.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?- inicio la conversación en un afán de verse relajado

-Demasiada tarea de Física a mi parecer, tengo que entrenar- protesto Emmett

-no es tanta Emmett, ¿Qué te parece si después del entrenamiento te ayudo?- propuso la suave vos que cada ves lo atrapaba mas.

-por eso te quiero peque- termino mandándole un beso.

-oye Bella ¿porqué llégate tarde a la clase? –pregunto Alice curiosa

-¿Bella? –

-es así como me llaman todos aquí.-respondió Isabella sonrojada, en los labios de aquel chico sonaba tan hermoso como si lo acariciara.- y llegue tarde por que…

-si no quiere un nombre de superhéroe, pero ya pensare en uno que te convenza.- interrumpió Alice mirándola con fingido enojo

-A mi me gusta como suena.- dijo el cobrizo con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿te puedo llamar así?

-claro- respondió ante las miradas cómplices de sus amigos, algo se trían entre manos - debemos darnos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde al entrenamiento hoy, será grupal, hoy abra batallas… por eso llegue tarde, le saque a Eleazar la información los profesores estarán ahí inclusive Zafrina.

-¡Genial!, hoy como sin hablar- Emmett se levanto tomado unos emparedados y dos manzanas- ¿saben que? termino en el camino yo quiero luchar hoy. Nos vemos en simulación - salió corriendo seguido de Jasper.

-Espérame que yo también quiero acción hoy.

-hombres,-comento Rosalie como si esa palabra explicara todo- Oye Alice yo ya termine ¿me acompañas a cambiarme? esta ropa no es la adecuada para una batalla- propuso la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa, para Edward le habían leído el pensamiento lo iban a dejar solo con su ángel.

-Claro vamos nos vemos en simulación, Bella guía a mi hermano por favor, hoy no te someteré a la moda hoy. Mejor te veo simulación te ves linda con esa ropa ¡no es así Edward?- termino la morena con una sonrisa

-muy hermosa diría yo- contesto de inmediato Edward no dejando lugar a dudas.

-gracias, creo que me he librado de Alice,- respondió la chica tratando de ignorar el cumplido aunque no pudo evitar el rubor que inundo su rostro- me has librado de la tortura.- siguió para relajar el ambiente – a lo cual rieron cómplices.

-oye, no soy tan mala, nos vemos chicos…

-apúrense no los vayan a castigar- se despidió Rosalie

Edward estaba feliz, por fin a solas con ella, pero tenía muchas dudas, además de que quería conocer a aquella chica que aceleraba su corazón, con solo sonrisa. Decidido a aclarar sus dudas cometo

-disculpa Bella, pero tengo algunas dudas, no quiero ser indiscreto pero ¿porqué te disculpaste en la clase de Literatura?

-he... pues, perdí la concentración y deje caer el escudo mental que tenia en ti…lo siento

-¡¿tu eres la del escudo?- Edward estaba asombrado- pero no te disculpes, al contrario debo agradecerle hermosa señorita, por los momentos de paz que me ha dado- las intenciones de Edward no eran de un simple amigo, sabia que tenia mucha competencia y no pensaba dejar a su ángel a merced de los demás, sabia que lo que le hacia sentir era mucho más que una simple atracción y estaba dispuesto a conquistarla- creí que tu poder era aparecer de la nada…

-no hay por que agradecer- interrumpió la castaña ruborizada, ese chico le gustaba tenia que aceptarlo además de que mostraba ser todo un caballero, aunque muy curioso- mi Don es algo extraño tal vez lo entiendas más cuando lo veas en batalla, y lo que hice en la clase se lel lama teletrasportacion- termino con una risita, el cual el acompaño- debiste haber leído unos cuantos comics antes de venir- Edward no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada

-si creo que buscare algunos- respondió el chico con una sonrisa deslumbrante. -cada vez me sorprendes, primero me muestras una chica inteligente reprimiéndome por subestimarme, luego talentosa bailarina, tu don de teletransportarte, escudo mentales, eres amable, divertida, además de muy hermosa…

-creo que te equivocaste de persona- dijo ella nerviosa por los halagos del chico- será mejor vallamos a simulación-miro su reloj Edward comprendió que era tímida y tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos pero con el tendría que acostumbrase- ven vamos- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Edward advirtió en los guantes cortos de piel que tenia Bella eran azules contrastando de su piel blanca y suave, aun así pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba su mano y el olor a fresas y jazmines una corriente eléctrica se sintió entre ellos, sabia que era atracción pero las mariposas en el estomago le decía que ella era especial, se estaba enamorando y eso lo asustaba, además de que lo emocionaba.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, y cuando se dio cuanta ya estaba parado en medio de una habitación blanca enorme, en un extremo del se encontraba unas gradas.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto confundido, mientras la chica lo jalaba de la mano que aun no había soltado, se dirigían hacia un Emmett que les hacia señas, sacando su móvil que no era necesario pues se encontraban en primera fila, Bella sonrió ante el gesto tonto de Emmett, mientras Alice y Jasper se reían disimuladamente mientras Rosalie trataba de hacerlo sentarlo jalándolo de la playera, ella soltó su mano dejando en ambos un vacío.

-¡Hey! Bella ¿por esta a mi no me teletransportado? No ves que tuve que caminar desde el comedor hasta aquí, o es ¿que uno tiene que llamarse Edward para acompañarte en una teletransportación?- pregunto burlonamente Emmett

-No, Emmett pero tal vez si no me hubieras mojado, y no me vengas con que fue un accidente- siguió la chica antes de que el grandulón la interrumpiera- por que tu sabias que donde había una X con mi nombre era por que es mi sitio de aparición. Así que lo hiciste apropósito y por eso tendrás que caminar.

-no te enojes Bella, solo fue un chorrito de agua, mira que te aparte un lugar en primera fila- respondió, ante la mirada divertida de los chicos siempre discutían como hermanos, Edward se divertía con las discusiones de Emmett siempre eran en juego.-anda si no te enojes con Emmy que lo pondrás triste.

-¡¿un chorrito de agua?- pregunto la chica con evidente incredulidad - pero si sentí que me llene de agua asta los pulmones… esta bien te perdono- comente ante el adorable puchero de Emmett (marca Alice) - pero la próxima te teletransporto hasta un volcán para haber si pueden tus chorros de agua con tanto fuego.- decía la chica mientras se sentaba

Todos los chicos ya estaban en las Gradas eran aproximadamente unos cuarenta ellos eran los mas grandes junto con los chicos de su grupo claro, variaban de edades desde los diez años hasta los veinte.

Entraron los profesores, se dio cuenta que eran los mismo que les impartían las clases normales, ahí estaban todos, Irina la profesora de Química, Eleazar el de física, Zafrina la de Historia, Garrett el de historia, Carmen su profesora de Idiomas, Kate de matemáticas y Esme de Arte, Carlisle se paro frente a las gradas y hablo fuerte y claro.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, hoy tendremos un poco de entrenamiento grupal, en el cual participaran solo los grandes- tubo que callar un poco ante las protesta de los chicos- ¡Silencio!, bien los menores de quince años saben que su entrenamiento no es para batalla, solo para defensa así que nada de protesta ¿entendido?- ante el silesio el director dio por echo que habían captado el mensaje- muy bien comencemos. Ya saben no quiero heridos de gravedad solo es entrenamiento amistoso.

Edward quedo atónito ante eso ¿heridos de gravedad? , ese comentario la asunto asta donde considerarían heridos de gravedad.

Los profesores se fueron hacia una puerta que después pudo notar los llevo a un palco, solo el director se quedo en cerca de ellos y se sentó en la primera fila, una gran pared protectora y transparente los aisló de lo que parecía ser el lugar de la batalla.

-Edward, dije los grandes pero esto no te incluye claro esta hoy solo observarás- el chico asintió.

Se escucho la vos del Eleazar en el altavoz

–Primera batalla: Jessica contra Ángela

Las chicas entraron y se pararon en medio del campo de batalla, Jesica comenzó el ataque tratando de golpear a Ángela en la cara, la cual se movió muy rápido evitando el contacto.

-¿que es lo que hace cada una? – susurro Edward a Bella para ambos fue notorio el estremecimiento de la chica pero aun así ella contesto.

-Ángela vuela y controla el viento, y Jesica pues ella se duplica este terminara pronto Jessica suele confiarse mucho.

Jesica comenzó a correr alrededor de Ángela dejando clones a su paso, que rodearon a Ángela, la cual se mantuvo serena mirando a todos los clones, los cuales la atacaron fue cuando Ángela voló y empezó a rodeara los clones dejándolos en un torbellino, con las mano controlo e hizo girar el torbellino hasta que los vio desaparecer a los clones, dejando a la Jesica original inconsciente, claro esta que la mareo hasta desmayarse.

-bien Ángela a tu lugar, Emmett trae a Jesica, por favor- La vos de Carlisle fue amable en todo momento, Emmett hizo lo que se le pidió, cuando regreso con la chica en sus brazos ya estaba racionando, la sentó en su lugar- Jessica tus clones siguen siendo muy débiles debes concentrarte más, debes hacer que cada uno ataque diferente para que confundas a tu oponente-se giro hacia Ángela- buena técnica, asustarla para desconcentrarla muy buena observación.

Los duelos siguieron Tayler lucho contra Jasper, el cual demostró que sabiendo luchar es importante, pues no todo en una batalla es tu don , aunque su compañero tenia la capacidad de cambiar de tamaño no tenia agilidad así que Jasper gano de forma rápida, después de confundir a Tayler moviéndose rápido y fintando se agacho y solo patada con en las piernas que hizo caer al grandulón mas un poco de miedo y desesperación y un derechazo- a un Tayler vuelto a la normalidad por haber perdido la concentración en la caída- lo dejo inconsciente ganando la Batalla.

Desde las gradas se escucho un grito de gloria cuan Jasper gano, y de ánimos para Tayler, la inconciencia del chico paso rápido Jasper le tendió la mano a su compañero y lo ayudo a levantarse, el chico se dejo ayudar y como si nada regresaron a sus lugares.

Siguió el turno de Mike contra Emmett, Mike no tubo oportunidad pues fue fácil para Emmett hacerlos tropezar con un poco de agua para después darle un izquierdaso y dejarlo noqueado.

-Emmett se supone que debe ser una batalla, por lo menos debiste darle una oportunidad, trae Mike déjame curarle ese golpe- Emmett levanto al chico del suelo como si fuera una pluma, lo llevo hasta Carlisle el cual le paso una mano por la meguilla y el labio lastimado, el cual sano al instante fue cuando Mike despertó- vamos Mike siéntate.

Emmett se sentó riendo discretamente.- fue mejor, para Mike todo es rápido ¿no? no pues hoy le gane en velocidad- rio Emmett

-¿Qué hace el chico?- pregunto Edward sin entender por que los chicos reían ante el comentario de Emmett

- es que tiene súper velocidad- respondió Jasper. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero lo interrumpió la vos de Eleazar.

-Laurent contra Erick

La batalla fue demasiado rápida y nada impresionante. Laurent mando una de sus bolas explosivas a los pies de Erick, el cual callo al suelo por el impacto de la explosión, se levanto y se dio por vencido.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –

-Erick es un Tecnopata es capaz de desarmar y armar una maquina en cuestión de segundo, no le interesan las batallas, le gusta mas diseñar y ayudarnos en cuanto al armamento- respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

– muy Bien Ben sustituye a Erick–dijo Carlisle

Ben entro al campo de Batalla Y se puso frente a Laurent la batalla fue muy reñida los dos eran agiles, pero Ben lo era mas además de que las bombas de Laurent no eran de gran peligro pues Ben podía transformar su cuerpo en algún otro material con el que estuviera en contacto en este caso el Metal.

Así que teníamos a un gran hombre de Metal Luchando contra una chica que chocaba las palmas de sus manos y producía bolas incandescentes que explotaban a su gusto, Ben termino tirando al piso y sujetándola de las muñecas imposibilitándola para producir sus bombas.

–Última pareja- declaro la vos de Eleazar – Alice contra Rosalie.

Las chicas se levantaron Alice tomo la mano de Rosalie, para atravesar la pared evitando caminar asta la puerta de acceso que se encontraba en uno de los extremos.

Las dos chicas se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de colocarse en posición de batalla Alice ataco primero dándole un golpe Rosalie la cual contesto con una gran llamarada de Fuego, la cual Solo atravesó a Alice, después de una lucha larga y muy pareja, donde ambas mostraban su habilidad para la luchar, Alice termino vencedora dejando a una Rosalie tirada en el suelo y jadeante.

Pero Alice se veía muy agotada.

-¡vaya eso fue impresionante!- expreso Edward sin apartar la vista de su mesilla y la rubia que ahora se dirigían con paso cansado hacia las gradas, repitiendo su forma de entrar al campo de batalla así salieron.

– si, es increíble que Rosalie haya durado tanto Alice es una de las mas difíciles de vencer– explico Jasper mientras miraba a su novia con admiración.

-muy bien chicas, Rosalie has mejorado muchísimo, Alice debes concentrarte en ambas habilidades saber que va hacer tu oponente no es siempre seguro puede cambiar de opinión, tal como Rosalie lo hizo demasiado rápido, para predecir todos los ataques- repuso Carlisle con un semblante concentrado se acercó a las chicas para curar sus heridas mientras Eleazar bajaba del palco y se paraba frente a los jóvenes para hablar.

–Bien jóvenes, ha sido batallas muy buenas, ahora los vencedores lucharan en Equipo –

Edward noto que no fue el único de los mayores que no entro en el campo de batalla, Bella se encontraba a su lado, la miro, ella sacaba de sus bolsillos un par relojes, unos muy extraños, se quito los guantes azules, coloco los relojes uno en cada muñeca, apretó algo en cada reloj e inmediatamente las manos de la joven fueron rodeadas por un par de guantes blancos, que se ajustaban muy bien a sus manos.

Bella se levanto y se paro al lado de Eleazar, como esperando indicaciones, Edward solo observaba todo confuso y expectante.

–Bien veamos, los ganadores al campo de batalla– Rosalie se sentó al lado de Edward de donde se había levantado Bella– Ángela, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, y Alice

-¿Qué hay de mi? Yo también gane una batalla-vocifero Laurent apartando sus cabellos rubios y atando un en coleta, como preparándose para una gran lucha.

Eleazar se giro hacia Bella levantando una ceja de forma interrogante a lo cual la chica se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Ok, ya saben chicos, el caiga inconsciente o sea inmovilizado deberá dejar el combate, no quiero heridos de gravedad, Bella por favor se gentil déjalos dar batalla- comento Carlisle mirando a Bella la cuan asintió solemne.

Al igual que con Rosalie, Alice tomo de la mano Bella y la llevo a la mitad del campo de batalla, los demás chicos entraron y se colocaron junto a Alice, todos con expresiones serias, concentrándose, todos frente a Bella la cual se coloco en posición de lucha dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Fue cuando lo entendió "_los vencedores lucharan en equipo"_ había dicho Eleazar, "_déjalos dar batalla"_ recomendó Carlisle, ella lucharía contra todos ellos ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y ¿porqué la chica no lucia asustada?, si no mas bien dispuesta a la batalla.

Nadie notaba nada anormal como si Bella fuera a luchar contra una persona en lugar de las seis que estaba frente a ella.

Como nadie se aterraba de ver a esa pequeña chica que solo se teletransporta y hace escudos mentales pelear contra los chicos que demostraron se peligrosos que es lo que la hacia tan peligrosa o tan buena para dar batalla seis jóvenes con dones increíbles.

Quiso cerrar los ojos cuando vio a Laurent comenzar la batalla pero no pudo vio como mandando una gran bomba que exploto justo cuando llegaba a Bella…


	4. El impresionante Cisne

Capitulo 4: El impresionante Cisne

_Quiso cerrar los ojos cuando vio a Laurent comenzar la batalla pero no pudo vio como mandando una gran bomba que exploto justo cuando llegaba a Bella…_

**El hombre es el ser que siempre quiere ser más de lo que puede y puede más de lo que debe (W. Wikkler)**

_Esperaba ver como Bella salía volando por el aire ante la explosión pero la no fue así, la joven se encontraba detrás de todos los jóvenes, Emmettsonrió con diversión_.

-Te has apresurado a atacar Laurent, Esto va a ser interesante- comento el grandulón con una sonrisa.

Laurent se veía molesta, irritada y Alice tenia una cara de frustración.

-¡rayos!, esto es Injusto- expreso la pequeña.

- ¿Qué sucede con Alice?

-Por la teletransportación Alice no puede ver su futuro, así no sabe que va hacer Bella lo que la deja solo con ser intangible y el echo de que es buena luchando. Esta frustrada.

Edward no comprendió del todo por esto frustraba a su hermana, no creía que fura la primera vez que, luchaba contra Bella, ¿entonces por qué tanta frustración?

Y como lo predijo Emmett, Bella puso las cosas interesantes la primera en caer inconsciente fue Laurent, Bella apareció detrás de la chica, la golpeo en el cuello, así termino fuera de la batalla.

–Eso le pasa por apresurarse– comento Rosalie – ¡Vamos Bella, tu Puedes!

Emmett y Ángela atacaron al mismo tiempo, dos remolinos uno de agua uno de agua y otro de viento, fueron tan rápidos que Isabella no pudo con ellos término en medio de los dos, confundiéndola por unos instantes, instantes que Jasper aprovecho para lanzarse atreves de los remolinos y golpear a la chica, pariéndole el labio un hilo de sangre se deslizo por su mejilla, Edward se sintió impotente como era capas de haberla golpeado de semejante manera y con la guardia baja.

–Definitivamente no dejare que salga con mi hermana- declaro el joven molesto

-No te preocupes no es nada- lo tranquilizo la rubia.

Bella desapareció en ese instante, para reaparecer detrás de Emmett y de Ángela, los golpeo dejándolos inconscientes, quedaron Alice, Jasper y Ben que hasta ahora solo había observado.

Bella se acercó a Jasper y comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no intento escapar, Jasper dio una patada en la sien que termino por dejarla aturdida, y con la ceja sangrante, Bella parecía no poder ganarle, fue cuando Alice y Ben decidieron intervenir para acabar con la batalla.

–No es justo son tres contra una– la vos de Edward estaba llena de indignación.

–No se los pondrá tan fácil espera y veras– Rosalie estaba disfrutando la batalla, Edward se sorprendió que no hubiera bulla como lo hubo en las batallas anteriores, miro a su alrededor, para darse cuenta que todos los chicos miraban muy atento como estudiando cada movimiento.

Edward regreso la mirada al campo de batalla y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado, pues en lugar de Bella y Jasper peleando, estaban dos Jasper pelando.

– ¿que rayos? – Edward muy confundido. – ¿Qué sucede?

–Bella puede cambiar de apariencia por quien ella decida. – respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto uno de los Jasper quedo tirado en el piso respirando agitadamente, después de haber sido pateado con gran fuerza en el pecho.

Fue cuando Alice y un Ben de metal reaccionaron y trataron se abalanzaron sobre el Jasper que se encontraba de pie, Bella regreso a su forma original se notaba cansada.

– ¿Cómo es que sabían a quien atacar?- pregunto Edward asombrado.

– Eso es sencillo con ese golpe, Bella debió haber perdido la concentración y volver a su estado normal, como no fue así obviamente el Jasper de pie es Bella– explico la chica muy concentrada en la batalla.

Fue difícil dejar inconsciente a una Alice que atravesabas con cada golpe, o una Bella que desaparecía a cada momento, después sorprender a Alice dándole un patada en el estomago para terminar con un Izquierdaso por fin pudo dejo inconsciente a Alice.

Ben fue algo mas difícil, pero no imposible, se enfrentaron en una lucha dispareja en la cual, Ben fue con todo, después de un brutal golpe que dejo a una Bella con un pómulo sangrante, la chica se abrazó al joven y apareció en lo mas alto de la habitación desde donde lo dejo caer, para volver a aparecer a un lado de Ben, tomo la forma del chico en metal, repitió su ataque anterior , volvió a abrazar a un aturdido Ben aparecieron en lo alto de la habitación.

Dejo caer al chico desapareció para reaparecer en el mismo lugar cerca del techo de la habitación, parecía un error pero ante los ojos de los espectadores, pero Bella se dejo caer tal cual bala de cañón sobre Ben, el cual no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, el golpe fue brutal, dejando a un Ben inconsciente y una Bella aturdida y jadeante, ambos regresaron a su forma original

Fue cuando las heridas de la chica se dejaron ver mientras se acercaba a las gradas ceja, pómulo y labio, rotos y sangrantes, Al menos eso a simple vista, la chica apretó un botón en uno de esos curiosos relojes, el guante blanco de la mano derecha desapareció, paso por encima de sus heridas su mano descubierta, después por un costado y por ultimo por un tobillo. Bella se acercó a las gradas donde Carlisle sanaba las heridas de los chicos.

– ¿qué rayos fue eso? – susurro pregunto Edward consternado al ver de cerca a la chica y notar que no tenia ninguna herida. Estaba en Shock

Rosalie se levanto de su lugar tomo una toalla húmeda y fue con la chica, le ayudo a limpiarse las heridas. Mientras los otros heridos se levantaban como si nada.

Edward estaba muy confundido, como es que esa chica sano sus heridas, como se transformo en Jasper y en Ben fue increíble pero aun así como una solo persona podía tener todas esos Dones y cuantos más tenía.

La vos de Eleazar lo saco de sus pensamientos

– Edward, ¿escuchaste algún pensamiento durante la batalla?

Aturdido el joven solo atino a negar con la cabeza. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento los profesores bajaron del palco.

–Excelente Bella- Expreso Garrett con un acento extranjero que el chico no supo identificar– no perdiste la concentración en ningún momento, en ninguna habilidad, simplemente sorprendente, por algo eres el Guardián más joven– continuo el profesor mientras la joven se ruborizaba a no más poder.

Edward en verdad estaba perturbado, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que a pesar de la batalla, bella en ningún momento dejo caer el escudo, y además se acaba de enterar que ella era un guardián.

Isabella busco con la mirada a Zafrina, la cual asintió a la joven, para después retirarse.

– todos siéntense, por favor– hablo Carlisle con vos alta y clara. Dejando frente a las gradas a los profesores y a Bella que era abrazada por los hombros por un sonriente Garrett– Muy bien jóvenes fueron excelentes batallas, Los profesores aran un informe de su evaluación y mañana en la clase se de defensa del profesor Garrett se les entregara. Sin nada más que decir que tengan una excelente semana. –

Todos los chicos se comenzaron a levantar cuando Rosalie que estaba al lado de Edward comenzó a reír.

–Emmett fuiste el segundo en caer, aunque yo diría que el primero por que Laurent no cuenta– seguía riendo Rosalie

– Calla Rosalie por que por lo menos yo llegue a la final–dijo de forma burlona.

–Calma chicos, calma– trato de tranquilizarlos Bella. – solo fue una prueba, no hay por que alterarse ok. –

– Bella tiene razón chicos, Emmett vayamos a hacer la tarea, Edward esta muy confundido y creo que Bella es la mejor aclarar sus dudas– dijo el chico mientras le dirigía una mirada significativa a Emmett y a las chicas. – así que mejor yo te ayudo con tus tareas ¿nos acompañan chicas?

– Claro yo también tengo tarea– contesto la morena

–Si, si claro vayamos chicos que sino no acabaremos para la hora de la cena – siguió la rubia apresurando a todos hacia la salida.

– Nos vemos en la cena, apropósito Bella entre los chicos y yo ya escogimos tu nombre de batalla te lo diremos en la cena- se despidió Alice.

Edward se encontró solo con la chica pero a pesar de ver todo lo que la chica podía hacer, no tubo miedo, si no más bien estaba intrigado. Y deseoso de conocer a la chica que tenia delante de él.

– Bien Bella, me gustaría platicar contigo, me agradas mucho pero casi no se nada de ti, y me gustaría que ambos nos conociéramos bien– dijo el chico con mucha convicción– quiero ser tu amigo y quiero que confíes en mi como yo en ti.

–te entiendo Edward, yo también quiero que seas mi amigo, te contare todo– dijo la chica un poco sonrojada– pero no aquí ven dame la mano.

El chico tomo su mano y de inmediato sintió el familiar cosquilleo en el cuerpo sumado a la corriente eléctrica que sentía por la chica, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una terraza con la vista de los jardines de la mansión

– ¿Dónde estamos? –

–me imagine que no habías visto toda la mansión, pero creí que por lo menos conocerías tu balcón. – comento la chica. Edward miro hacia todos lados pudo identificar su habitación pero no era la única que daba hacia el lugar la chica siguió su mirada– como ya te abras dado cuenta compartiremos la terraza – la vos de Bella fue muy tímida

–Genial– susurro Edward con una gran sonrisa. Miro su mano que aun no soltaba la de Bella, no la soltaría, llevo a la chica hasta la orilla de la terraza, donde se sentaron sacando sus piernas entre los barandales. – No tienes por qué contarme nada si no quieres, que te parece si yo te cuento mi vida y después decides tu lo que quieres contarme.

La chica asintió y escucho atenta como el joven de los ojos verdes le contaba la su niñez normal y feliz que tubo, aunque algo de esto ya lo sabia por Alice. La tristeza que sintió al separarse se su hermana, sus como el los llamo dramas amorosos, la angustia que sintió ante la Aparicio de su don y la tranquilidad que le estaba trayendo su nuevo hogar.

–… estoy feliz de estar de nuevo con mi hermana pero no se lo digas –termino el chico en un susurro.

– no creo que sea necesario, ella lo sabe y te quiere al igual que tu a ella.

–gracias… ¿Qué hay de ti Bella?, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? –

–sí pero no estoy preparada para contar mi pasado, ¿te bastaría con que aclare tus dudas? – pregunto con la cabeza baja

– no hay problema me contaras todo cuando te sientas segura– la chica asintió– bien haber dudas, dudas ya se, ¿Cuál el sobre nombre mas tonto que te han puesto?

– ¿enserio esa es tu duda? – respondió la chica incrédula

– Si comencemos con las fáciles–

– Muy bien, he… creo que es Súper Pirata– ante la mirada interrogante de Edward la chicha decidió explicarse– como te habrás dado cuenta, puedo crear un escudo Mental, metamorfosis, curación y el nuevo teletransportación, en realidad todos esos viene de uno solo, la capacidad de copiar los poderes de otros y maximizarlos.

–No entiendo lo de Súper pirata– susurro el chico mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Bella soltó una risilla.

– Se debe a que soy una copia pirata de otros-dijo la chica riendo-

-ya lo entiendo pero no estoy de acuerdo, mas bien serias como la segunda versión de una película, mas bella y mejorada- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a lo cual Bella se ruborizo– ¿Cómo es que copias las habilidades?

– por eso mis guantes, lo adquiero por la palma de mis manos, los poderes que he adquirido es de forma accidenta… me gustaría no usar estos guantes pero no es seguro.

– hacen que tus manos se vean aun mas bellas.

– Gracias- susurro la chica– siguiente pregunta–

–déjame pensar, ¿desde cuando practicas ballet? Por qué lo haces muy bien

– gracias, lo practico desde los cuatro años, si no hubiera tenido ningún don seria bailarina profesional, aunque claro ser Bailarina te da mucha habilidad para las batallas. Por eso Alice es muy hábil.

– Entonces debí seguir en la escuela de ballet–

– ¿hablas en serio?

– si mi madre, nos mando a Alice y a mi a los 5 años, hasta que los diez años que entre al equipo de futbol de la escuela–

– vaya debes de ser muy ágil, pero no dejes que se entere Emmett podría encontrar fotos y entonces serias el blanco de sus bromas por… hasta que encuentre algo más gracioso lo cual dudo. – dijo la chica entrecortadamente mientras reía.

– ¡oye! Espero que guardes mi secreto-tratando de mostrarse cerio, hasta que la chica se tranquilizo, pero el todavía tenia dudas- tengo otra pregunta ¿Cómo es que ya eres un Guardián?

–Sin duda una característica de todo lector de mentes es que no soportan que les guarden un secreto–

– Eso es llamarme chismoso de forma discreta- la joven solo se encogió de hombros, haciendo reír al ojiverde– aun así contestaras mi pregunta– la chica rio ante lo evidente de su ansiedad.

– he estado aquí desde los 3 años, así que he tenido mucho mas entrenamiento que los demás.

– ¿entonces desde los tres años descubriste tu don? –

–No, nací con él, mi madre poseía, el don del escudo Mental, de ella lo tome, pero como veras es demasiado sutil así que no se noto asta que conocimos a Eleazar y se dio cuenta que al igual que en mi madre encontró una barrera mental, en un principio creyeron que ese era mi don hasta que cumplí los tres y copie otro poder el de mi padre, el tenia una inteligencia súper desarrollada…

– Así que también eres un genio– ella le brindo una sonrisa tímida– por eso la ayuda a Emmett con la tarea… que por cierto no he hecho.

– ho no te preocupes, tu estas disculpado de trabajos todo el mes, para que te concentres en dominar tu don, así que no hay problema que bajemos a cenar.

– Antes tengo cuatro preguntas mas,- dijo mostrando cuatro dedos cantando mientras iba haciendo sus preguntas– ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, y ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – La chica lo miro con una incredulidad y a la vez diversión.

-vemos… cumplo años el trece de septiembre, tengo dieciséis, mi color favorito es el… azul… no espera es el verde y mi comida favorita es la Italiana.

– Bien lo tengo, trece de septiembre, dieciséis, verde e italiana… - repitió mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica a levantarse tomándola de la mano, mano que por su puesto no soltó.

– buena retención, una mente hábil veremos si será tan hábil para dominar tu don.

Caminaron por la mansión tomados de la mano hasta llegar al comedor, donde se escuchaba las voces de todos los chicos.

– ¿es así como se escucha? – Edward no entendió la pregunta, Bella cada vez le era mas fácil conocer sus gestos por lo cual aclaro – en tu mente–

– creo que es un peor, mi mente tiene mejor "oído" es como si me gritaran todo el tiempo–

La chica abrió la boca seguramente para consolarlo pero ya estaban entrando en el comedor, fue cuando un efusivo Emmett los abrazo,

–aquí están… POR FIN vallan por du cena, aparecen que Alice brinca en su silla por decirte tu nombre de batalla– dijo mientras regresaba a su mesa, pero se giro en el ultimo momento y con una sonrisa picara comento –que lindos se ven de manita sudada–

Bella se sonrojo y soltó la mano de Edward trataron de demorarse lo mas que pudieron en elegir su cena, de lo que ya no quedaba mucho, cuando ya no pudieron retrasar el momento, se reunieron con los chicos.

–Por fin, se el nombre perfecto para ti Bella– decía Alice mientras brincaba en su asiento y Jasper colocaba una mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarla.

–así, ¿cual es? Aunque te recuerdo que no necesito ningún nombre clave.

–claro que todos los miembros de la Guardia tienen uno, Esta: chispa, Furia, ilusión y ya sabes los otros así que ya tenemos tu nombre. – Bella estaba asustada le harían pasar vergüenza frente a Edward, que por cierto estaba muy atento a toda la conversación

– No te preocupes esta ves esta aprobado por todos– tranquilizo Rosalie– Emmett no tubo que ver con este.

– ¡oye! Tengo buenas ideas no yo sugerí Súper pato– Edward rio disimuladamente, hasta que sintió la patada de su hermana en su espinilla y trato recuperar la compostura.

–Ya Alice dinos tu idea– dijo el chico ya quería saber que se les abría ocurrido tal vez si era muy malo podría consolar y proteger a Bella.

– ok Aquí va serás… CISNE

N/A: gracias por todos los Reviews que han dejado, la verdad que empece a escribir para mejorar mi ortografia, soy estudiante de medicina así que nunca le tome mucha importancia, pero ahora me da mucha pena mi ortografia. bueno tambien escribo por que tengo locas ideas en la cabeza.

preguntaron que si el fic era estilo X-Men... yo creo que si, pero prometo darle un poco diferente, aunque lo veo dificil, cuando dicen – escuela para jovenes con super podere (dones) todos pensamos en los X-men

Si alguien me quiere ayudar a revisarlos antes de que los publique se los agradecere mucho

¿que opinan del poder de Bella? ¿muy confuso? y sobre el Cisne que opinan en el siguiente capitulo explicare por que, tambien veremos un poco mas de Accion en el proximo capitulo

Espero que les guste Besos Makenna :D

P.D: sigan dejando REVIEWS y si les gusta recomiende la historia


	5. LA PARTIDA DE UN HEROE

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer. La historia es producto de mi loca cabezita :D**_

* * *

CAPITULO 5: LA PARTIDA DE UN HEROE

"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."

François Mauriac

–Cisne, sube a la nave, debemos irnos– llamaba Garrett por el comunicador.

–Ok ya estoy aquí , – Bella estaba justo detrás de Garrett. – Tranquilo Furia, ya te acostumbraras– le decía la chica mientras Garrett llevaba su mano a su corazón después de haber saltado del susto.

–creo que debería ponerte un cascabel hasta que nos acostumbremos a esto así te cambiaríamos el nombre a gatita… aunque no tiene gracia, déjalo cisne te queda bien y ¿por qué eligieron los chicos ese nombre?

Bella recordaba la explicación de Alice.

–_Bueno en realidad se nos ocurrió hace una semana cuando bailabas el lago de los cisnes_– decía la pequeña chica–_ aunque ese no es el único motivo también porque…._

– _súper pato evoluciono a Cisne_– _ grito Emmett a lo que Jasper rio aunque trato de disimularlo con una tos._

– _oye no es por eso _–_ decía Rosalie mientras le mandaba una mirada molesta l grandulón_– _es por tu apellido, Swan es español es Cisne así que solo te llamaran por tu apellido pero en otro idioma_–_termino de explicar la rubia, Emmett comenzó a levantar la mano como un niño en clase_–_ ¿que?, ya habla_– espeto impaciente Rosalie.

– _¿Por qué la esposa de Hulk lo dejo?_ – _todos lo miramos como si tuviera dos cabezas_

– _¿Por qué?_ – _preguntaron a la vez Edward y Jasper "hombres" pensaron las chicas_

– _Por que quería un hombre mas maduro – nos miramos entre todos y comenzamos a reír. Y no por que fuera un buen chiste, más bien por la cara infantil de Emmett._

–y que tenia que ver el chiste de Emmett– pregunto curioso Garrett, a lo cual Bella solo atino a encogerse de hombros.

– Es Emmett– respondió como si eso explicara todo– démonos prisa debemos regresar hoy mismo

–si claro, apenas te separaste de tu Edward ya lo extrañas.

–cállate Garrett no me molestes, además te puede escuchar Zafrina.

Un mes había pasado desde la llagada de Edward un mes, se habían convertido en grandes amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos los avances de Edward eran muy buenos, ya lograba ignorar los los voces mentales aunque todavía le costaba mucho concentrarse en una sola sin conseguir una gran jaqueca.

– no te enojes Cisne, además Zafrina esta esta concentrada piloteando la nave, no nos escucha– decía Garrett cuando ya se encontraban en los aires

–Ya sabes como es ella solo teme que sufra, trata de protegerme… – defendió Isabella en un susurro

– no puede mantenerte en una burbuja Bella –

–No es así…– Bella miraba sus pies ocultando su mirada– es solo...

–silencio, ahora les mostrare la misión– para fortuna de Isabella la vos de Eleazar interrumpió la pequeña discusión con Garrett. – Nos dirigimos a México, a un pequeño poblado en la sierra Juárez de Oaxaca. La misión es adentrarnos en las montañas y encontrar a un o una joven antes de que lo encuentren los guerreros de los TEOS. Furia, ¿algún plan?

– nos dividiremos en dos grupos: Cisne, Kate y yo juntos, Zafrina, Carlisle y Eleazar serán el otro. En cuanto alguno lo localice para eso están los intercomunicadores– Garrett era excelente planificando– ¿alguna idea del talento de este joven? Xquenda – cuestiono

–La verdad es que, solo siento una energía no puedo definirla es algo inestable, tampoco puedo sentir exactamente donde esta, ya sabes mi don me permite ver una energía que emiten las personas como un aura que me permite ubicarlos, pero esta energía es difícil no sé que sucede pero no logro ubicarla del todo, con Cisne simplemente no puedo verla por que no puedo acceder a ella, pero esto es diferente la veo pero es muy confuso, solo siento la energía más intensa de Aquella montaña así es que aterrizaremos cerca.

– debe ser muy poderoso, por algo lo buscan– decía Zafrina con la mirada perdida

– creo que Cisne se debería quedarse para monitorear donde estamos, sin Xquenda vamos a siegas–decía Kate pensativa

– no, seria un blanco fácil si se queda sola– Por los ojos de Zafrina se asomo el temor mientras pensaba en dejarla sola– es más no debió haber venido tenia que quedarse a estudiar, vendrá en mi grupo.

– ¡por Dios Ilusión! , Cisne es la más fuerte corro mas riesgos yo, que ella, además ella es mas inteligente que todos nosotros juntos no necesita estudiar más–

–Chispa tiene razón Ilusión, Cisne no corre ningún riesgo, por otra parte la necesitamos con nosotros chispa – decía Garrett para evitar una discusión de la cual Isabella se sentía muy incomoda– concentrémonos en el plan rodearemos la montaña nos encontraremos al otro lado y después subiremos por ella, ¿alguna duda? –

– ninguna – pronunciaron todos a la ves.

– muy bien pues manos a la obra Guardianes– Dio la orden Carlisle

Isabella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos todo era una novedad, una hermosa novedad, el clima era perfecto templado, el paisaje hermoso después de una dos horas habían rodeado el cerro, habían comido un par de emparedados, encontraron huellas al parecer de humano, justo cuando el otro grupo les daban alcance

– creo que esto es un indicio de lo que buscamos– decía Isabella arrodillada junto a las marcas

– ¿que opinas Xquenda? – cuestionó Carlisle

–Mederi, la energía es mas intensa estamos cerca todos deben estar atentos… Cisne escudo mental. Todos los demás atentos –

– No quiero ser aguafiestas– interrumpe Garrett– pero creo que necesitamos un descanso, además de que la temperatura va a empezar a descender pronto debemos equiparnos tengo súper poderes pero eso no evitara que me de catarro o muera de un hipotermia– dramatiza el guardián

– Furia tiene razón, Cisne ve a la nave trae abrigos, anteojos de visión nocturna y algo de comida sea a lo que nos enfrentemos es mejor ir preparados– declaro Carlisle

La joven solo desapareció dos minutos, eligió todo lo que se le pidió de la nave, cuando regreso se dio cuenta de que Garrett tenia razón la temperatura descendió drásticamente en teoría lo sabia, pero hasta ella sabe que es mejor la practica y de verdad que le sorprendió los cambios bruscos de aquellos bosques. Los seis se prepararon para continuar, querían terminar la misión pronto sobre todo Isabella, Aunque Eleazar no se quedaba atrás cada minuto se sentía mas ansioso ante la energía tan confusa que recibía, Mientras Zafrina lo miraba desde un punto mas objetivo tomando en cuenta las molestia que ocasionaban para Eleazar, lo mas probable es que los TEOS deben estar cerca, lo que hace mas peligrosa la misión.

La misión dadas las condiciones era considerada de suma importancia, así como muy peligrosa a la vez que confusa, para Zafrina había puntos no claros aunque no podía decir cuales esta misión , no le daba confianza.

Continuaron su camino de forma recta, cuando Isabella cayo en un poso de unos cuatro metros de profundidad, su grito de sorpresa, alerto a todos pero Bella no era la única en aquel lugar un joven estaba tirado eb un rincon en forma fetal estaba allí, se acercó lento notando el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del joven. Confirmo sus guantes para poder tocarlo, el chico no respondió, así que lo abrazo para teletransportarse fuera de aquel poso.

Todos la miraron asombrados

– Creo que lo he encontrado– decía la chica– ¿qué opinas Xquenda?

– Estoy de acuerdo cisne, sin duda es él a quien buscamos– respondió mientras examinaba al chico que Bella había dejado en el piso, apartándose para curar sus propias heridas por la caída. – Y tu Mederi cual es tu opinión–

– no parece herido pero será mejor revisarlo en la nave. – respondió Carlisle– Cisne, podrás llevarnos a todos a la nave, no creo que sea conveniente separarnos.

–Claro– respondió la joven.

De camino a casa Zafrina tenía el seño fruncido, y se encontraba pensativa, como si estubiera en una de sus iluciones cola mirada perdida.

–que sucede Ilusión a que se debe esa preocupación en tu hermoso rostro– cuestiono Garrett burlón – si no te has dado cuenta ya tenemos el objetivo así que regate un poquito.– Ella lo miro, dandole una mirada seria indiferente contesto lentamente, como si estubiera cansada.

–y no crees furia que fue una misión demasiado fácil, tal ves tardada pero no difícil, pareció mas un paseo que una misión, acaso no te intriga, tu eres el estratega aquí…– curiosamente el hombre se pusio serio, mostrando una mueca analitica y de concentracion

–no lo se Ilusión en ningún momento nos expusimos, pero creo que este joven es la clave del asunto será mejor que lo averigüemos pronto– respondio sin saber que mas decir.

Después de eso cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, hasta que Isabella busco a Zafrina se sentó a su lado recostó la cabeza en su hombro, relajandose sinedo la unica que puede acercaerse a la gran mujer de aquella forma.

–Zafrina, que sucede sé que no solo es la misión, dime que sucede– susurro la chica casi como si cantara aun bebe, tiernna y suabemente.

– Nada cariño solo recuerdos– respondió la mujer, si recuerdos promesas que temía no pode cumplir, promesas echas a un moribundo Charlie Swan, promesa de mantener viva y protegida a la ultima de los Swan.

– ho recuerdos…es mi padre ¿no es así? – La voz de Bella era melancólica– ya son trece años y aun te culpas… no podías salvarlos a los dos Zafrina solo espero que no te hayas equivocado en tu decisión de quien salvar. – termino la chica con vos ahogada y la voz apenas audible

– Nunca– decía la mujer mientras tomaba el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos– escúchame bien Isabella, sé que tome la decisión correcta, tenia que salvarte, sin importar el precio… los recuerdos solo son esorecuerdos pasado, el presente eres tu y jure siempre protegerte así sea de tus propios fantasmas, no es tu culpa que tus padres ya no estén, entiendes. – La chica asintió conteniendo las lagrimas de sus ojos – solo hazles un favor... que valga su sacrificio ahora ve a ver ese joven que te debe estar esperando, aunque dile que lo tendré vigilado. – Bella iba a protestar– yo me encargo del reporte con los demás si te necesitamos te llamaremos.

– claro, Nana te quiero– se despidió la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, bajo de la nave justo después de la camilla en la que llevaban aquel chico que ahora podía observar moreno, musculoso, de cabellos negros, dormido.

Justo en la entrada del hangar estaba Edward sonriendo, ella se acercó asta estrecharse entre los brazos del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos, cuando los abrieron estaba en su terraza, en ningún momento se soltaron.

Isabella comenzó a estremecerse en los brazos del joven, seguido del llanto, Edward le acariciaba sus cabellos, cuando Bella se tranquilizo, el joven limpio los últimos rastros de lagrimas de la joven, la cual e relajo un sonrisa apenada.

– ¿quieres contarme? – Decía el chico mientras besaba su frente para después guiar a la chica al borde de la terraza y sentarla ahí entre sus brazos– sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

– si lo sé…– el silencio se prolongo asta que Isabella lo rompió de nuevo, más relajada por la libertad que le hacia sentir Edward al no presionarla, siempre anteponiendo su bienestar ante la curiosidad– solo son recuerdos… de mi padre, sabes laves que lo toque y me dio su don con el venia una excelente memoria, Zafrina no sabe esto... nadie lo sabe… pero recuerdo perfectamente como murió mi padre.

El joven tomo la mano de la chica y la apretó diciéndole que el estaba ahí solo para ella, sin hablar solo escuchando lo que isabella queria decir, acabando con los secretos dandose ambos todo, siendo uno solo.

– Zafrina era la escolta personal de mi padre, ese día mí padre estaba conmigo desayunando, era un día hermoso, mi padre me llevo al parque para ver los patos y el cisne en el lago. Recuerdo su sonrisa ante mis grandes avances, Hacia dos días que había obtenido su don– la chica suspiro para después tensarse– todo paso muy rápido él me tomaba de la mano, de la nada salieron unos tipos con capas negras tenían dones, mi padre comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

"Zafrina se veía perdida, inmóvil, me asuste mucho y también me convertí en una estatua, mi padre gritaba, ellos lo golpearon pedían que les dijera donde estaba ella, buscaba a mi madre, cuando por fin le lograron sacar que mi madre estaba muerta le exigieron que entregara su proyecto cosa a la que se negó, se negó asta que no soporto la tortura y su corazón comenzó a fallar."

"me miro y me dijo "_te amo"_, fue la primera ves que pude extender mi escudo mental mas haya de mi, rodeé a Zafrina y a mi padre pero ya era inútil, Zafrina salió de aquel transe miro todo y creo una ilusión lo se, por los ojos de los hombres se desenfocaron.

"se acercó a mi padre el cual con sus últimos alientos ordeno y rogo a Zafrina que me mantuviera con vida, que me protegiera, por eso Zafrina es así conmigo, ella es lo mas secano que tengo a una madre, recuerdo la ultima sonrisa de mi padre, mientras llegaban los otros guardaespaldas.

"recuerdo, el funeral y la frase que me dijo Zafrina _"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente"_aquella frase que mi padre me decía al hablarme de mi madre.

"también recuerdo a Carlisle, diciendo _"esta es la partida de un héroe"_ es así como recuerdo a mi padre como un héroe, el mejor de los hombre, un fundador de los guardianes, Charlie Swan"

Decía la chica mientras su voz se rompía comenzando a llorar de nuevo aferrándose al cuerpo del chico, que le daba caricias tiernas y palabras consoladoras, así la chica se quedo dormida, con las lagrimas mojando du rostro, Edward la tomo en brazos la llevo hasta su habitación, la primera ves que entraba en aquel lugar.

La habitación de Isabella era blanca, con detalles en color melón casi imperceptibles, un lugar tan pacifico, con tanta luz, se sintió un intruso mirando las fotos de Isabella, ahí estaban, Renne y Charlie Swan, lo que mas anhelaba Isabella sus padres.

Charlie Swan... de pronto vino a su mente algo que dijo Emmett _"los hijo de las dos familias más ricas del país son unos fenómenos_", y entonces lo entendió Isabella era la hija de Charlie Swan el científico, con grandes descubrimientos médicos y biológicos, pero en que proyecto trabajaba el señor Swan que tanto lo querían, se preguntaba el joven mientras veía a Isabella dormir, tranquila despues de haber compartido aquella pena.

El chico noto que era hora de retirarse, cuando estaba por abrirla la purta de su habitación, noto a Carlisle en el pasillo, yendo justo así él.

–Buenas noches Edward– saludo el director

–Buenas noches director– respondió nervioso el chico– dígame en que puedo servirle

– ¿Que tal estas dominando tu don?– Pregunto sin rodeos el sanador.

– Muy bien, director–

–entonces dime ¿en que estoy pensando? –

– mmm…. Usted se pregunta que hacia en la habitación de bella a estas horas de la noche. – respondió nervioso y sonrojado el chico

– ok te tengo una misión especial te espero mañana temprano en mi despacho– decia Carlisle mientras se dirigia a la habitacion de Bella, cosa que sonrrojo mas al chico acaso se aseguraba de que no hubuera sucedidonada, prefirio entrar en su habitación lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto la reunión de los guardias se llevaba a cabo, a un faltaban dos guardias más después de diez minutos entraron Isabella y Carlisle, se sentaron a la mesa redonda como todos los demás.

Cada uno dio su informe, todos estuvieron de acurdo a la teoría de Zafrina o mejor dicho con sus dudas sobre la misión. Aun faltaba el informe de Eleazar.

–El chico es de unos diecinueve o veinte años aproximadamente, su poder se me revelo asta que lo toque, es metamórfico, aunque solo puede tomar la forma de un animal, si es poderoso, pero no mas que Isabella. Se le puede considerar valioso, además de que esa confusión no desaparece es como una nube borrosa, en lugar de un aura solida.

– ¿y el parte medico ya despertó? – pregunto serio Garrett

– no aun no, esta en un estado que puede considerarse en coma–

– ¿y como sabremos mas de él?, si esto es una misión o de que se trata– continuo con el interrogatorio Garrett.

– Edward mañana le lera la mente sé que ya esta muy avanzado no es así Eleazar.

– si así es, si él no puede dudo que alguien mas pueda

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando la situación, repasando la información, hasta que el silencio fue roto

– ¿Estamos hablando de que nos tendieron una trampa?–pregunto Kate– ¿con que objetivo?

Nadie tenia la respuesta y ese siempre había sido el mayor temor del hombre lo desconocido. Temor a no saber.

Isabella sentía que algo se salía de las manos y es que no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, en que hace 13 años lo perdió, hace trece años el dio la vida por un secreto que aun no lograba descubrir y al mismo tiempo por ella.

La vida era así, con altos y bajos, lo sabia y en este momento debía recordar que su padre fue un guardián, como ella lo era ahora, que a pesar de sentirse caer ahora tenia por que luchar, así que alzo la mirada miro a Zafrina y le dio una sonrisa pacifica, angelical, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que eran guerreras que cumplían promesas.

La reunión se dio por terminada.

Garrett le dio alcance y entonces le dijo –Oye ten cuidado, pequeña se de buena fuente que planean una broma para ti –Isabella lo miro interrogante– si una chica que planea vengarse por robarle al bombón Masen.

–No molestes Garrett– reprendió la chica mientras se ruborizaba.

– vaya estas loquita por el ¿ya se besaron? – La chica se puso aun mas roja– ho eso es un si, y por Jesica no te preocupes que le darás una paliza mañana en combate… te veo mañana niña besucona– grito el adulto mientras se alejaba

– Me las pagaras Garrett– respondió la chica mientras se desvanecía ante la mirada burlona de los demás Guardianes.

* * *

**Ok chicas creo espero que les guste el capitulo lamento no poder subir pronto pero mi computadora sufrió un atentado de asesinato…**

**Las que no hayan pasado por SIEMPRE FUE ELLA pasen no se arrepentirán, quiero contarles que yo también llore al escribirla. Gracias a todas las chicas pos sus Reviews me han hecho muy feliz, también gracias a todos los que han agregado mis historias a sus favoritos y sigo pensando en crear algún fic con SFE no se es una duda, aunque también estoy de acuerdo con dejarla así como esta.**

**He leído cada uno de sus Reviews los próximos los contestare, leo cada uno**

**En el próximo capitulo Edward peleara contra… todavía no lo decido ayúdenme… contra quien quiere que pelee claro que no sea Bella.**

**Y QUIEN ES EL CHICO MISTERIOSO?**

**QUE SERA EL PROYECTO DE CHARLIE?**

**Tal ves este capitulo se les haga aburrido pero es decisivo para la historia**

**En cuanto a los Alias de ELEAZAR y CARLISLE**

**Xquenda significa alma u aura es de origen zapoteco(soy mexica, específicamente oaxaqueña y me encanta su cultura de ahí el nombre)**

**Mederi significa sanar**

**Si tienes dudas pregunte y se las aclaro**

**:D besos**

**makenna**


	6. salida

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Salida**

"_Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno es querido, que uno también inspira amor"__**Mario Benedetti**_

Edward estaba justo frente a la puerta blanca, del otro lado se encontraba un reto, menor que intentar leer la mente de Isabella, pero difícil tan desordenado, un mes de dolores de cabeza, de agotamiento mental, un mes hurgando en la mente de una persona inconsciente y nada, su mente era desordenada y solo encontraba imágenes de un lobo.

A demás de sentir celos, nunca había sentido aquello, un miedo a perder a su cisne, a su amiga a su amor, Isabella pasaba mucho tiempo con Él y el chico a quien llamaban Wolf, era apuesto no lo podía negar, fuerte, de cabello negro. Bella solía preocuparse por él, había momentos en que miraba la moreno de forma insistente con interés como si quisiera saber todo él, a Edward le parecía fascinada con el nuevo inquilino.

Más sin embargo Isabella podía ocultar muy bien sus emociones, Zafrina solía decirle que era confusa difícil de leer, no estaba fascinada por el chico sino más bien intrigada, tratando de descubrir el secreto que él representaba.

– Edward sería bueno descansar– susurro a su amigo que se encontraba al lado de Wolf. – vamos a un hay cosas que hacer– continuo con una sonrisa tomando la mano del joven.

Hace dos días le dieron permiso a Edward de salir había aprendido a "bajar el volumen" de las voces en su cabeza lo tenía bien controlado, y eso hacia feliz, así que la pandilla planeo ir todos juntos al cine, ver una película divertida y comer comida chatarra como todos unos adolescentes.

– vamos, chicas apresúrense– gritaba Emmett al lado de la puerta de Isabella, donde las chicas eligieron para arreglarse, según Alice era especial ni ella ni Rose habían podido salir sin la supervisión de algunos o de algún guardián solas.

Edward estaba prestando atención a la mente de Emmett y Jasper, no quería ser imprudente y mirar algo que lo pondría en aprietos, fue así que vislumbro en la mente del fortachón su próxima travesura, tres chicas muy mojadas en medio de la sala del cine.

– Ni se te ocurra Emmett – grito Alice desde dentro– si una sola gota de agua arruina mi cabello dejare que Rose queme el tuyo y le diré a Lauren que te gusta solo que eres tímido

–ok, ok no are nada pero aparecen que nos cerraran ….– no termino de hablar porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a una hermosas jóvenes cada una con su estilo, una Extravagante Alice, Rosalie demostrando su lado sexi y una Bella discreta pero hermosa, tan tierna

–Vamos chicos muévanse, que nos espera una tarde de diversión– decía Rosalie mientras pasaba al lado de Emmett y serraba su boca

Tuvieron que viajar en coche Alice y Jasper se fueron en uno el hermoso porshe amarrillo de la pequeña morena, mientras los demás viajaron en el enorme jeep de Emmett , las bromas del grandulón amenizaron mucho el viaje, además de las tontas discusiones entre Rosalie y Emmett.

La película la eligieron por votación y por un tonto argumento de Emmett "_ay que ver si los vengadores son los héroes más poderosos del planeta",_ armados de refrescos, palomitas nachos en cantidades exageradas se dispusieron a ver la película, para la suerte del grupo la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, y sobre todo porque no fueron nada silenciosos pues Emmett reía a cada rato a los constantes comentarios.

– ¿creen que el cetro podría dominar a Alice si es intangible O travesar el escudo de bella? – preguntaba Jasper en vos alta mientras se dirigían a la zona de los video juegos.

Aun si mostrar sus poderes, los jóvenes llamaron mucho la atención del lugar, las chicas eran hermosas además de tener cuerpos muy bonitos, y trabajados debido al entrenamiento al igual que los chicos, Jasper abrazo posesivamente a su novia por la cintura, mientras Edward paso su brazo por los hombros de Bella y Emmett solo tomo la mano de Rose.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la chica

– Solo evito que seas acosada por un montón de chicos calenturientos– la chica lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

– si rose no queremos que un tonto te haga enojar y termine quemado, mojado, golpeado, cual quiere cosa que nos quite los privilegios de salir– le decía Bella como si le hablara a un niño.

Rose solo asintió con la cabeza y permitió que Emmett tomara su mano, los jóvenes reían viendo como Alice le daba una paliza a Jasper en un videojuego cuando Edward miro repentinamente hacia la entrada del lugar, escucho que lo llamaban, fue cuando identifico a la persona que pronuncio su nombre mentalmente.

La chica corrió hacia él cual tonta película de amor, Edward solo atino a apretar la mano de Bella, la chica sin importar nada lo abrazo.

– Edward, dios tenemos que hablar– la joven casi gritaba– tus padres me dijeron que te habías ido, tenemos que hablar, no sé lo que te dijeron pero yo no te engañe…

– Basta Tania– el joven estaba rojo del coraje y la vergüenza, bella jamás había escuchado tanta furia en su vos.

– que sucede mi amor…

– no me llames así, y nadie me dijo nada yo te vi no preguntes como– en ese momento Tanya noto a los jóvenes de quien estaba acompañado su exnovio, y noto como aferraba una mano la cual siguió para encontrarse con el rostro de la castaña, bonita pero para su gusto muy simple sin curvas que ella tenía.

– así que por eso te fuiste, por ella – acuso la rubia exuberante con vos chillona– es tu amante por eso me dejaste.

– deja de hacer escandalo rubia tonta– exclamo la pequeña Alice

– ¿Quién te crees que eres pulga?, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo– la rubia cada vez más cavaba su propia tumba

– Basta– exclamo Edward con la vos contenida– no te permito que insultes a nadie. No perderé mi tiempo con nadie como tu… es mejor que nos vayamos chicos.

Edward nunca soltó la mano de Isabella, salía por la puerta del local cuando la vos chillona de su exnovia lo detuvo

– claro vete, con la pulga y tu amante– Edward regresos sus pasos con Isabella a su lado

– la pulga como llamaste a la lindura de ahí es mi hermana, y a quien tu tachas de mi amante, es la persona más increíble del mundo, alguien a quien no le llegas a los talones y la mujer que amo, no me incites a que te diga todo lo que mereces y mejor aléjate de mí con la poca dignidad que te queda– Bella no sabía que hacer ¿Edward la amaba?, debió decirlo solo para alejar a su exnovia se trató de convencer.

La Rubia miro con furia a Edward sin saber que decir, así que opto por salir de ahí, agacho su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de cómo Edward sostenía la mano de la chica, esa mano que alguna vez estuvo para ella y no lo supo ver. Miro por última vez a Edward y a la chica que tenía los ojos grises.

Y la envidio ella podía tener todo lo que jamás había tenido.

Edward temblaba del coraje, la cabeza le comenzó a doler noto que mucha gente los miraba y lo incomodaba además de que algunos comentarios eran excesivamente altos, jalo a Isabella del brazo y la saco de ahí.

Alice le lanzo las llaves de su auto, "_cuídalo con tu vida y cuídala a ella"_ fue todo lo que escucho de la mente de su hermana, llevo a Isabella asía el auto de su hermana y sin decir nada le abrió la puerta como todo caballero para salir volando del centro comercial. Bella estaba muy callada no decía nada y su expresión era indescifrable, el chico solo podía ver su concentración estaba pensando y no sabía si era bueno, era consiente que dijo que la amaba en medio de una multitud eso no era su plan para declararse.

Y ahora se rebanaba el cerebro por entender a la chica de al lado, ¿estará molesta? ¿Y si está pensando como rechazarme sin romperme el corazón?

Isabella no estaba muy diferente, no sabía que esperar nunca había tenido una relación, apenas tenía 16 años, sentía sus manos sudar quería quitarse los guantes, tal vez fuera una buena opción accidentalmente rosaría a Edward y por fin sabría que rayos sucedía en la cabezota del chico de los ojos verdes.

Rayos el grito que la amaba, ¿pero ella lo amaba?, se preguntaba Isabella recordando lo que habían pasados los últimos meses, pensando en lo que la hacía sentir.

Después de Manejar por 20 minutos Edward se para junto a un mirador, aun no era muy tarde el sol a un brillaba, el chico apaga el auto estaba muy nervioso, respiro profundamente y se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento para girar la cabeza y mirar a Isabella.

– ¿Estas bien? – Rompió el silencio ella– te veías muy molesto

– lo siento si te asuste, es solo que Tanya me irrito

– debió ser difícil verla de nuevo…

– Lo difícil fue escucharla insultarte– ella no sabía que decir que significaba aquello, el vio la confusión en su rostro– Bella, perdón por lo que dije en el cine– Bella sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le callera encima, el no quiso decir que la amaba sintió como el color huyo de ella y Edward también lo noto–

– entiendo Edward, no tiene por qué disculparte, imagino que fue para alejar a tu ex…

– no, espera lo dije mal– el silencio reino las respiraciones y corazones de ambos eran rápidos– Bella yo te amo, sé que tal vez voy muy rápido y tal vez yo ni siquiera te guste, pero yo sé que lo que siento por ti es más haya de un simple enamoramiento, te amo un te quiero no es suficiente te amo.

– Edward me gusta y mucho, yo no…– Bella no sabia como explicarse– te quiero, te extraño cuando no estas cerca pero jamás he visto a una persona de esa forma y no sé si lo que siento por ti es amor, pero lo único que sé es que no me quiero separar de ti.

– es lo que siento Bella, te extraño cuando no estas a mi lado, te pienso a cada momento, y cuando estoy contigo me siento en casa, te necesito, te necesito porque te amo Bella

– ¿Eso es el amor Edward?, porque es lo que yo siento por ti–

El corazón de Edward latió a prisa, de forma inesperada abrazo a la joven, que lo abrazo también, poco a poco se separaron pero sus rostro quedaron tan cerca que cada una respiraba en el otro, Edward acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de bella, acercándose poco a poco disfrutando del momento previo del primer beso a escasos milímetros de los labios de la chica se detuvo susurro su nombre y un te amo antes de terminar de unir sus labios, en un casto beso donde ambos movían sus labios sincronizados el beso fue larga pero lento sin prisa.

Solo ternura y amor, Bella se sentía volar y cuando por fin se separaron escasos milímetros susurro su prime_ te amo_ a un chico.

– gracias Edward fue el mejor primer beso, te amo

– no des las gracias mi amor, que para mí fue maravilloso. – Se quedaron ahí abrazados, acariciándose dándose castos besos hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse– bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

– Si, si quiero serlo– termino la chica en suspiro– me encanta la vista

– me alegra mucho amor, quería hacer algo muy cliché – bella le dio una mirada interrogante– en nosotros nada es usual somos diferente _especiales_ según Carlisle, así que quise hacer algo muy común de adolescentes normales, sé que no has tenido mucho de eso quería que cuando me declarara fuera así "normal", pero sabes contigo nada es normal es increíblemente maravilloso– explico el chico para después besarla

Besos y apapachos después

– Edward, debemos regresar si no después no nos dejaran salir– decía bella renuente, justo cuando el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar– es Alice… ¿diga?

– Bella ya eres mi cuñada oficial– grito la duende al teléfono

– Alice…

– apresúrense los esperamos a un kilómetro del instituto a lo olvidaba FELICIDADES– seguía gritando una efusiva Alice.

– Alice dice…

– lo escuche amor, tendré que hablar con esa pulga no quiero que lastime los oídos mi hermosa novia– Novia que bien se escuchaba eso pensaban ambos jóvenes, su novia. ― Y mantenga su tercer ojo lejos de nuestros momentos

El encuentro con los chicos fue efusivo, Alice no paraba de gritar lo feliz que estaba y los demás decían que ya se habían tardado, de pronto Emmett se puso serio

– ¿se lo dirás a Zafrina, Edward? – El aludido trago en seco sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a ella y por dios que le tenía miedo.

–Si– contesto con toda la determinación que tenía– pero no sé cómo. ― Término rascándose la cabeza mientras llevaba a su novia al auto para terminar de llegar a la mansión, en cuanto guardaron sus autos se encaminaron a buscar a Esme para avisar de su regreso.

–vamos Edward no es que, le dijéramos que nos vamos a casar, además los dos se lo diremos– trato de consolarlo Isabella dando un apretón a sus manos unidas estaban entrando a la cocina

― Ok, te parece si les decimos mañana cariño después de los combates― decía Edward pues sabía que los profesores elegían con quien pelearían cada uno y no quería que se la pusieran muy difícil en su primer combate.

― ¿que tenemos aquí? ― Los sorprendió Garrett― así que hay parejita nueva en el colegio― afirmo, mirando las mejillas sonrosadas de ambos jóvenes― creo que solo puedo decir felicidades― decía mientras les daba una sonrisa y se retiraba con una soda en la mano― a por cierto Edward espero que sobrevivas a Zafrina ― termino con una carcajada burlona

― no es gracioso Garrett, y no molestes porque ambos somos Guardines ya no hay regla que diga que no puedo jugarte una broma― el hombre no respondió a la amenaza de la chica en lugar de ello siguió riendo mientras desaparecía hacia el centro de operaciones.

― definitivamente tienen que decirle pronto a Zafrina antes de que Garrett le diga o Jesica― decía Rosalie, Edward y Bella habían olvidado que los chicos venían tras de ellos

― ¿Jesica? ― pregunto extrañado Edward

― Bueno si ella parece tener oídos por todos lados, como Garrett ya se enteró y ya que no es un secreto de la guardia no creo que todos se tarden en enterar― decía Alice― además a mí me pareció ver a Jesica detrás de la isla de la cocina ― decía señalando el lugar― pudo haber sido unos de sus clones así yo creo que ya se enteró― decía Alice, Edward rodeo a Isabella con sus brazos recargo su cabeza en su hombro para después besar tiernamente la mejilla de su novia, sin notar que Esme y Carlisle llegaban a la cocina.

― Que tiernos son juntos― decía Esme ante la imagen de la joven pareja

Edward y bella se separaron de inmediato separándose, sin duda no eran para nada discretos y a pesar de todo no podían ocultar las sonrisas de sus rostros

― Ho Esme que bueno que te encontramos― cambio de tema Jasper― queríamos avisarte que ya estamos en casa―

― Y justo a tiempo― respondió Carlisle― vamos Bella hay reunión de La Guardia

― Si claro ― respondió la chica sonrosada― después los busco chicos― antes de irse Edward la tomo le la mano la acerco a él y la beso en la mejilla.

La reunión solo fue para describir los pocos avances con el chico y una misión de bajo riesgo que sería de Garrett y Eleazar, se trataba de un aura que Xquenda había detectado.

― En cuanto a Wolf no se ha logrado nada― Bella se aclaró la garganta inconforme con el comentario de Carlisle, ella veía día a día lo mucho que se esforzaba Edward por entrar en la mente del chico, todos voltearon a mirarla

―En realidad debemos darnos cuenta que nadie ha podido con hacer nada con él― hablo segura bella―es como si tuviera una barrera que solo nos permite ver una parte de él― razonaba Bella

― yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella tal vez es parte de su don y no podremos saber nada hasta que despierte, así que esa parte te toca a ti Carlisle―decía Kate

―Bueno si… pero― titubeo Carlisle― sucede que física mente no encuentro nada malo en el solo depende de él despertar―

― creo que sería bueno regresar al lugar donde lo encontramos, buscar alguna pista de quien es o el interés de los TEOS en él― sugirió Zafrina―que sea un grupo pequeño para no llamar la atención―

―estoy de acuerdo con eso― Decía Garrett rascándose la barbilla― porque no van Carmen y Kate , mañana es clase grupal en el aula de simulación así que creo que es mejor que se queden los demás.

― no prefiero que todos estén presentes en esas clases es necesaria la evaluación de todos, dejemos las batallas para el sábado mañana solo que sea una simulación. ― Decidió Carlisle a lo cual los demás profesores asintieron.

― creo que deben ir dos personas que fueron en la ocasión pasada, ya conocemos el lugar deben ser una persona de cada equipo de la ocasión pasada― propuso Bella

― totalmente de acuerdo― casi grito Garrett― entonces voluntarios ― Bella, Kate, Zafrina levantaron las manos. Debido a la simulación Carlisle no podía ir― ya que eres la única del equipo que puede ir es mejor que vaya Zafrina, y Bella no debe perderse su clase de en el aula de simulación ― dijo alzando una ceja a bella― así que van Zafrina y Kate ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, acordaron los detalles de las misiones, el trasporte en naves pequeñas, Bella a pesar de todo no podía aparte de su mente las sonrisa y besos de su ahora novio, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para nadie pero ninguno dijo nada les alegraba verla así, Zafrina en cuanto todo estuvo arreglado se levantó paso detrás del asiento de bella y le dio un cariñoso apretón en su hombro, todos salieron de inmediato al llegar a las escales asía los dormitorios notaron a Edward sentado.

Se levantó nervioso y jugado con los dedos de sus manos, pero cuando Bella apareció en su vista no pudo más que sonreír como tonto enamorado, sonrisa correspondida por su hermosa novia. Al pasar a su lado Zafrina se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del joven que por supuesto obtuvo.

―en cuanto regrese quiero hablar contigo, que tengas buenas noches Edward― su vos era seria cosa que intimido al chico.

― Claro que si profesora, Buenas noches― respondió con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz en cuanto Zafrina se alejó y sintió la mano enguantada de Isabella en su mano se relajó― ¿Le has dicho algo a Zafrina? ― le decía mientras apretaba la mano de su novia― y por qué no puedo leer su mente.

― No pero creo que sospecha, presiento que mi felicidad se nota demasiado, y no puedes saber lo que piensa porque tendrá una misión y los asuntos de la guardia son secretos para los estudiantes― Le dijo mientras desaparecían del lugar para aparecer en su terraza― no me gusta ser quien limita tu habilidad― susurro bella acomodándose en los brazos de su amado

―No tienes por qué disgustarte cariño yo lo entiendo, presiento que es lo mejor―

― Si saber de más o que muchos lo sepan puede ser riesgoso en las misiones―

― ¿tú no iras? ― pregunto el joven esperanzado por que no fuera así

― No, mañana no abra batallas―el chico suspiro se sentía nervioso con ello― entraremos en el área de simulación nos pondrá obstáculos y habrá una meta, básicamente una misión, nos repartirán en equipos de tres, eres afortunado nadie sabe de esto

― ya imagino la cara de Emmett, creo que será mejor me pone un poco nervioso pelear en contra de ellos o ti― le decía el joven dejando suaves besos en su mejilla― te extrañe

― yo también no quería separarme de ti, te quiero― sus labias se rozaban con cada palabra pronunciada estremeciendo a ambos jóvenes

― te amo Bella― compartieron besos tiernos y de vez en cuando profundos, sumados de palabras llenas de amor, pero Edward no quería presionarla era su primer novio y sus primeros besos― mi amor será mejor que durmamos mañana tenemos cosas que hacer

― me encanta cuando me llamas amor― susurro la chica emocionada con una gran sonrisas en su rostro.

―y a mí me encanta la sonrisa con que me correspondes― un beso ligero en los labios― hasta mañana mi amor sueña conmigo

― buenas noche mi amor― susurro la chica contra sus labios para dar un largo y profundo beso que sacudió a ambos para después teletransportarse a su habitación. Edward la sintió esfumarse para después ver las luces encendidas en la habitación de su novia, rio feliz mientras el iba a su habitación para caer rendido en un reconfortante sueño.

Cuando la mañana llego al instituto y de un desayuno lleno de miradas sobre los dos jóvenes enamorados, la mañana fue muy atareada pues Zafrina llego muy temprano a la habitación de Isabella para despedirse pues estaría varios días fuera por la misión, cuando termino el desayuno se fueron a hacer un poco de ejercicio para calentar para como Bella lo llamo _misión simulada_ ya se encontraban todos sentados en las gradas, Bella y Edward tomados de las manos mientras los chicos de su grupo reían ante las ocurrencias de Emmett

― cuando sea grande quiero ser Tony Stark― decía el chico

― Por que como Tony? ― pregunto Jesica

― pues es el más genial de los vengadores― respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

― no, yo creo que el capitán américa es el mejor―

―no el capitán América es demasiado aburrido― hablo Mike― estoy de acuerdo con Emmett prefiero a Ironman

― momento yo decía que quiero ser como Tony no como Ironman, ya sabes rico playboy genio…

―sigue soñando Emmett― se burló Rosalie a lo cual el aludido la fulmino con la mirada

―a ver Rose cuéntanos tu a quien prefieres

― a Cisne, tu definitivamente habriamos terminado mas rapido con esas cosas que los atacaron, pero si tengo que elegir de alguno creo que elegiría a Hulk fue muy gracioso además me gusta que esta grandote

― ¿estas insinuando que te gusta Rose?

― ni en tus sueños Emmett

― yo estoy de acuerdocon rosalie― inerrumpio Alice

― ¿estas de acuerdo con ella de que no le gusto?― casi grito Emmett

― me referia a que nosotros hubiéramos podidomejor contra Locki

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, los chicos inflaron el pecho sintiéndose orgullos por que los consideraban mejor que los vengadores

― aunque hay que aclarar que no son tan guapos como ellos― decia Lauren con una sonrisa burlona, mientras chocaba los puños con Rosalie, aunque ambas sabían que no era del todo cierto pues los chicos eran tan guapos como estrellas de cine.

― lo mismo podemos decir de ustedes la viuda negra esta…― Tyler replico a lo que los demás chicos apoyaron

― yo no estoy de acuerdo no hay chica más bella que mi Bells― decía Edward abrazando a su novia y dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla, ninguno se sorprendió pues como había dicho Alice Jessica se encargó de informar a todos.

― Cierto mi Alice no tiene nada que envidiarle a la Viuda Negra―apoyo Jasper ganándose un beso de su novia.

A pesar de que no eran muy unidos con los demás chicos, no eran enemigos y podían convivir todos un rato, Mike y Jessica así como todo el mundo podía notar que el amor de Edward y Bella era verdadero así que no queda otra más que rendirse y aprovechar su tiempo en algo mejor.

Cuando Carlisle llego a la sala de simulación dividió a los grandes en grupos, Rosalie, Erick y Ben quedaron en el primero, el segundo eran Mike, Edward y Alice, El tercero estaban Emmett, Tayler y Lauren, y en ultimo quedo Bella, Jasper y Jessica.

La cuestión era conseguir desactivar los obstáculos activados por un objeto especifico, el equipo de Rosalie no tardo mucho mientras ben hacia de escudo ante los disparos y artefactos arrojados hacía ellos, Rosalie abrió camino para ayudar a Erick a llegar a destruir el control de aquella simulación, para cada uno cambia el ambiente las armas así como el lugar del objetivo.

El equipo de Alice fue bien, Edward leyendo los pensamientos de ambos sabiendo lo que cada uno aria gracias al don de Alice, y ayudando y ayudándose de mover las cosas con la mente podía ayudar a buscar el objetivo cuando finalmente lo localizaron Alice atravesó la cosa asiendo un corto el cual lo desactivo, mas gracias a Edward y manteniendo atención a la mente de sus compañeros, vislumbro un objeto como que iba directo a Mike, a pesar de que se le hacía difícil concentrarse en las cosas que iban en un movimiento rápido logro cambiar la trayectoria del objeto desviándolo hacia una pared.

Para Emmett, Tyler y Lauren no fue del todo bien pues a Lauren se le ocurrió que podía sola encontrar el objetivo separándose de sus compañeros lanzando bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, sin percatarse que casi hiere a Tyler si no es por Emmett que apago el fuego que provocaba la chica, Tyler y el alcanzaron a Lauren y mientras Tyler aumentaba su tamaño Emmett protegía y le reclamaba a Lauren, fueron avanzando poco a poco hasta darle alcance a su objetivo, después de intentar destruir la esfera con las bombas de metal, optaron por que Tyler entrara en ella haciéndose muy pequeño y para después agrandarse y destruir el aparato.

El equipo de Bella fue rápido, Jesica mantendría a las armas distraídas con sus clones mientras Jasper y ella buscaban el objetivo, lo encontraron de inmediato el problema fue destruirlo, ya que ninguno tenia fuerza bruta Jasper ideo la forma de terminarla, mientras Jesica e Isabella distraían las armas lejos de Jasper. El cual eligió una fue directo hacia ella que lanzaba un rayo, rayo que impacto en el objeto destrozándolo y terminando con la prueba.

― muy bien chicos es todo para los grandes Lauren tienes que aprender a trabajar en equipo―la reprendió Carlisle― ya que hemos terminado con los grandes por hoy vayan a comer y por la tarde quiero que los grandes ayuden a los pequeños a entrenar su defensa, espero que hayan escuchado bien y no se les ocurra alentar a los pequeños a que aprenda a atacar, lo mejor es que ellos estén mas concentrados en protegerse, en la entrada dejare una lista para ver con quien le toca a cada uno.

La tarde paso muy cansada entrenar a los pequeños fue difícil, aunque no mas difícil que para Lauren que les toco a los mas traviesos.

Ya empezaba a caer la noche cuando Edward tuvo el tiempo para visitar al chico estaba acompañado de Jasper, al acercarse escucho la vos de una mujer y no cualquier vos sino la de Isabella se preguntaba que sucedía, en los pensamientos de Jasper pudo escuchar como podía sentir angustia detrás de la puerta, y percibía frustración.

― lo siento Jasper, pero no puedes entrar― el rubio asintió― solo que trates de mantener calma haya a dentro―

―esta bien aunque puedo sentir angustia, creo que son dos personas las que están adentro y una de ellas siente frustración en este momento― le decía el joven mientras se sentaba en el piso al lado dela puerta, recargando su cabeza en la pared concentrándose en las emociones dentro de la habitación.

En cuanto Edward entro en la habitación pudo sentir mucho amor, lo cual supo que bella estaba dentro, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía dentro mantuvo todo calmado, las emociones de alguien eran muy inestables le costaba ayudarlo a mantenerlo tranquilo, hubo un momento en que el mismo empezaba a tener angustia, después de un buen rato Isabella y Edward salieron de la habitación

―debemos avisar a Kate y Zafrina― decía la chica

― gracias Jasper― Edward se veía emocionado

― después nos vemos necesito informar de esto…― decía Bella mientras se alejaba corriendo― gracias Jasper, nos vemos después amor ― prácticamente grito

Edward rio divertido por fin había descubierto algo y estaba total, completa, absolutemente enamorado.

* * *

Hola siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero me ha costado mucho escribir, espero que les haya gustado y espero que en dos semanas puede traerles el siguiente capitulo gracias leer las quiere mucho Makkena :D

P.D Espero sus Reviews aunque no lo merezca, espero sus opiniones de si les gusto o no.


End file.
